Danny Phantom: The Last Stand
by Fire Girl125
Summary: Change is in the air when Danny is graduating from high school and getting college offers, but one thing he hopes will stay the same is having Sam by his side. But when Sam mysteriously receives an invitation to a college across the country that she didn't apply for, Danny becomes suspicious and worried that he'll lose her. But are Danny & Sam just pawns in a deadly game?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Danny Phantom (trust me, I wish I did) :). I decided to make Sam into a ghost for this story. For her outfit, just think of what she wore when she was under Undergrowth's spell in 'Urban Jungle' Hope you all enjoy and of course, read and review! **

* * *

Fighting ghosts. That was what Danny Fenton's day mostly consisted of. Sure, it was a hard job for a High School student to fight the supernatural every day and get good grades, but if there was one thing Danny was good at, it would have to be multitasking. But what was going through Danny's mind right at this very millisecond? Well, let's just say that The Box Ghost had Danny covered on all sides with-you guessed it, boxes. Danny turned to every side that was possible and tried to destroy every box in sight, but the more he tried to hit the ghost infused boxes, the more they regenerated.

"This wasn't exactly what I was hoping for." Danny spoke to himself as he used his ghost ray to continue fighting off the ghosts. The boxes kept coming and Danny was running out of ideas on how to defeat them. He sort of wished that he brought backup like his girlfriend Sam Manson suggested, but Danny thought he could have handled the Box Ghost himself. After all he _was_ a nuisance in the ghost zone and in the human world. Danny didn't have time to think how he was going to explain to Sam that once again, she was right. Right now he had bigger ghosts to fry.

"The boxes will be your doom Danny Phantom! For I...the Box Ghost shall have you perish from all of these boxes!" But before the Box Ghost could even get out an evil laugh, a crash came through the wall of the warehouse. Danny and the Box Ghost turned towards the wall and saw none other than Sam Manson in her ghost form giving the Box Ghost a sly look.

"Not today Box Ghost." Sam rushed into the scene of the catastrophe while letting out a small smile.

"Sam!" Danny yelled out. Sam wasn't sure what Danny was so worked up about until she noticed boxes flying right towards her. Sam let out a slight yelp before joining Danny's side.

"So his plan actually worked?" Sam inquisited.

"If his plan was to annoy me to the point where I want to shoot his head off, then yeah. It worked." Danny spoke with a tinge of aggravation in his voice.

"So what's the plan?" Sam tried to whisper in Danny's ear. Danny's heart started beating quickly as Sam stood close to him. He knew he was supposed to figure out a way to get Box Ghost back into the Ghost Portal, but there was just something about Sam that made his whole world better. He knew he loved her with all his heart and he was sure that she felt the same way. He knew he wanted to spend every aching moment with her and he would do whatever means to do so.

Looking at Sam made him remember the first time that she had ghost powers. During their Junior Year, Sam spoke to Danny about how much she wanted to help him fight ghosts, so in order to help him she turned herself into a ghost. At first Danny was upset that Sam went behind his back to become a ghost, but he soon grew to love it since he had to admit that she was doing this to help him...and it would give them something to do together. He even remembered when Sam was trying to design her outfit when it came to fighting ghosts. Of course, since Sam was a vegetarian she felt that it was fitting to have vines in her outfit...something that Danny didn't mind since it was kind of hot. Ever since then, wherever Danny went, Sam followed him. They hunted ghosts together and soon became inseperable no matter where they went. It was almost impossible not to love Sam and her natural way of wanting to give back for all that Danny has done. Danny could have thought of a million things...but right now, he had to be snapped out of his thoughts when Sam let out a slight yell.

"Huh?" Danny blurted out.

"A plan!" Sam repeated sounding exasperated. "Can you think of a plan to get us out of this?"

"I could think of one." Danny looked at the box army charging towards him.

"So what is it?" Sam questioned. Danny's eyes lit a light green as if he came up with a new idea.

"I have it!" Danny turned to Sam as he lit up a ball of energy. "I need you to hit all of the boxes with your vines."

"Hit and freeze attack?" Sam's face lit up.

"Yep." Danny's determined frown flashed into a smile. "You hit, I freeze." Sam had no issues when it came to listening to Danny. She quickly started to hit the boxes as they came towards her and Danny froze the boxes in place when they hit the ground. In no time the boxes froze and ceast attacking which left the Box Ghost wide open. Danny flew towards the Box Ghost and gave him a frightening look. "I suggest that you think of a new plan because your old one was just put on ice." Danny used an ecto energy ball and hit the Box Ghost to the wall. Sam came from behind with the Fenton Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in. Danny heaved out a loud sigh with a tired yet satisfied look on his face. "Phew."

"Maybe next time you might want to think things through before you say you don't want any back up." Sam replied with a playful tone in her voice.

"Maybe I should listen to you more often." Danny said with a smile. Sam knew that Danny would never purposely try to keep her out of ghost fights, but both Sam and Danny had to admit...this was the Box Ghost that they were talking about.

"Just call me next time a ghost tries to roughh you up." Sam's face then became concerned while walking up to Danny. "The Box Ghost didn't hurt you, did he?"

Danny scoffed while placing an arm around Sam's shoulders. Danny tried to be as macho as he could-to the point where Sam would laugh.

"I'm fine Sam. I promise." Danny smiled affectionately.

"Good." Sam's voice became firm. "Because if he did then I will drown him in boxes."

"I don't think he'll have a problem with that." Danny grabbed Sam's hand as they began to fly away. "To him, getting boxes will be like getting a puppy for Christmas."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sam smiled. "But I would probably keep my guard up if I were you. The ghosts in the ghost zone might not give you a great graduation gift."

"Probably not." Danny chuckled slightly. "I think the ghosts in the ghost zone would want me dead before graduation."

"Well as long as I am around then the ghosts will have me to answer to." Sam said.

"Well good." Danny leaned closer to Sam before pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. "That was what I was counting on."

"So, did you get acceptance letters from colleges yet?" Sam wondered.

"Not yet." Danny shrugged his shoulders as they continued flying through the sky. "Have you?"

"I did get a couple but a lot of them are too snooty for my liking." Sam stated.

"Let me guess. Harvard? Stanford? Princeton? Yale?' Danny slightly teased.

"What if I said that I did get accepted there?" Sam gave a small smile towards Danny.

"Well then I would have to wonder why did you say no?" Danny asked.

"Because I am waiting for your college acceptance letters to come in." Sam's face turned slightly serious. "I just hope that we get to go to the same college."

"I think that we will." Danny shrugged his shoulders, but deep inside he was feeling a little uncertain.

"You think?" Sam sounded confused at Danny's logic.

"I know." Danny rephrased his sentence. He and Sam finally reached her house as Danny and Sam flew around the corner. Sam changed back to her human state while looking at Danny.

"I'm not sure how to exactly use these powers yet." Sam smiled.

"Well I thought you were getting the hang of it." Danny gave Sam a confident grin. "Besides, you were the one that wanted to be half ghost during our junior year of High School."

"I never thought it would be hard." Sam said. "You make it look easy."

"Me?" Danny pointed at himself in confusion.

"Yeah." Sam's face turned into a shy smile.

"Well, you are doing a great job so far." Danny grabbed Sam's hand while comforting her.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Really." Danny assured her. Danny turned to his watch and noticed the time. It was already going to be 9pm. Which meant it was time for Sam to start heading on home so she'd be there before curfew.

"Well...time to go." Sam said. Danny's face looked a little disappointed at realization that Sam had to go.

"See you tomorrow at school?" Danny asked.

"You know it." Sam softly replied. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Danny's almost oblivious that they were kissing in an alley. Danny removed his lips from Sam's while letting go of Sam's hand. Sam walked to her door and closed it softly, leaving Danny to wonder what life would be like after High School, where life would take him and Sam. Danny had a lot of decisions to make before graduation, but in reality he wasn't sure if he wanted to make them at this very moment. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to make them at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's face scrunched up the next morning as he laid in his bed. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing on the hot early June day. Danny's eyes popped open slowly as the smell of his mother's cooking downstairs filled his room. There were a lot of things on Danny's mind, but right now one of the things had to be on his mind was how hungry he was. Danny kicked off his blanket and headed towards the shower in order to prepare for another day.

As Danny showered he continued to think about whether or not he received any college acceptance letters. He had to have received at least _one_. If he didn't then he would have to be forced to go to Amity Park Community College. Danny shuddered at the thought of having to stay in Amity Park for another year, which was something he wasn't looking forward to. After his shower, Danny got dressed in his signature T-Shirt and jeans before trudging down the stairs to greet his family for breakfast. Danny noticed his older sister Jazz reading a book from one of her college courses. Jazz was home from college for the summer but she was mostly here since Danny was graduating towards the end of the month. Just the thought of graduation made Danny's stomach turn. He didn't want things to change. He was hoping for things to stay the same. Danny's mother Maddie turned from the stove to find Danny deep in thought without sitting in his chair. Maddie and Jazz knew that they had to get Danny out of his trance, and what was a better way than with some yummy breakfast?

"Good morning sweetie!" Maddie smiled while holding a plate with an omlete on it. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, when the Box Ghost tries to attack you with his new 'diabolical' plan and it takes 4 hours to fight him, then you don't get a good night sleep." Maddie placed the plate in front of Danny as he was describing his night.

"Sounds like you had such a big night." Jazz commented without looking up from her book. Danny took a bite of his omlete as his eyes widened.

"Wow, Mom." Danny looked at his plate. "This tastes good."

"Thank you honey." Maddie beamed. "It's a special recipe." Danny continued to eat his breakfast and almost forgot everything that was bothering him. His mind wasn't racing at that moment. In that moment, he was currently enjoying his mother's breakfast and not letting school or the future bother him.

"So Danny." Jazz closed her book while shining a proud smile at her brother. "How do you feel about graduating in a couple of weeks? It's the day you thought would never come."

"To be honest?" Danny gulped. "I feel like my stomach is going to turn inside and out if I think about graduation." Danny gulped the last of his orange juice, ate the last of his omlete and got up from his seat. "As a matter of fact, it's time for me to head to school." Danny turned towards the kitchen counter and noticed a pile of envelopes sitting there. Danny walked over and looked through all of them. All of the envelopes-were for _him_.

"Surprise!" Jazz smiled. "You're college letters all came in." Danny's head started to spin as he looked through the names of the colleges. Vanderbuilt. Harvard. Yale. Princeton. Berkley. NYU. All the schools that Danny applied for responded to him. Danny remembered the conversation that he had with Sam the night before about college. She had turned down a lot of the colleges that Danny listed because she was waiting for his letters. Danny had to get into one school with Sam. He had to, even if his life depended on it.

"So are you going to open them?" Maddie asked sounding excited. Danny wasn't sure if he was going to open them with his family standing in front of him or if he was going to wait a bit until after graduation.

"I think I'll hold off on it." Danny weakly said. He stuffed the envelopes into his backpack while taking a deep breath. He needed to think some things over before he opened his letters. Danny transformed into his ghost form and gave his mother and sister a small smile as he phased through the roof. On the flight to school, Danny continued to think whether or not he was going to open the letters when he got to school or if he was planning on just letting the letters collect dust. This was an important part of Danny's life. This was his future that he was talking about, and this was a decsion that he had to make with Sam. Sam had to be there when he opened the letters. If she wasn't there then it wouldn't be right. Danny finally reached Casper High School and noticed Sam and Tucker Foley standing in front of the school talking as if one of them received big news. Danny was wondering if the news had to do more with Sam or with Tucker, but judging by the excitement on Tucker's face, it had to be about him. Danny flew down towards the picnic area and transformed back into his human form. Danny noticed a bunch of Freshman & Sophmores staring at him as if he was the new shiny toy in the room. Danny continued to walk towards Sam and Tucker as the Freshman and Sophmores kept their eyes on him. _Two years and they _still _aren't used to me_, Danny wondered to himself. It had been 2 years since Danny told the world he was Danny Phantom and people treated him as if he was just a shiny diamond. It sometimes sickened him that he was Amity Park's personal zoo, but he did like the fact that they appreciated what he had done for them. Danny tapped Tucker on the back of his shoulder leaving Tucker to turn around and Sam to smile at him.

"Dude, glad you're here." Tucker smiled.

"I'm a bit surprised that you're here." Danny half joked. "Shouldn't you be at City Hall leading Amity Park?"

"I suppose I should." Tucker said. "But Lancer said if I missed anymore school then I'd fail and I'd have to retake my senior year."

"Sounds like an empty threat." Danny smirked while heading towards Sam to wrap her in a warm hug.

"Lancer never jokes about school. I think he spends time just reading his books in the teachers lounge and trying to flirt with the new science teacher." Tucker said. "He practically lives here."

"I doubt he actually lives here." Sam raised an eyebrow at Tucker's logic. "Anyway, don't you want to tell Danny the great news?"

"Tell me what?" Danny asked, confusion painting his face.

"I got into USF!" Tucker proudly beamed.

"That's great! That's fantastic..." Danny started to congratulate before shaking his head. "What's USF?"

"The University of South Florida." Sam explained. "It's one of the best schools in Florida, and Tucker is going there on a full scholarship."

"Wow." Danny smiled. "That's great Tucker."

"Thanks guys." Tucker said. "I think that it's great that I got accepted to where I wanted to go."

"Yeah." Danny turned a bit nervous. As a matter of fact, Danny hadn't been this nervous since his freshman year of High School. Sam noticed Danny's expression on his face as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's just..." Danny took a deep breath and took out the stack of envelopes. "I have college offers."

"Really? And you weren't going to tell us?" Sam yelled. She was just excited to see if she and Danny were getting in the same schools together, and if they did then it would be a dream come true.

"I was considering whether or not to open them." Danny defended himself. "I wanted to wait until the right time."

"So is the right time now?" Tucker asked.

"I guess." Danny shrugged his shoulders as he continued to look at the envelopes in his bag.

"Come on." Sam led Danny and Tucker to one of the tables while pulling Danny's arm. "Let's see where you got in."

"Right now?" Danny asked.

"Right now." Sam said. Danny let out a small sigh as he took out the envelopes. Tucker and Sam watched as Danny sifted through the envelopes to find which one he was planning to open first. Danny decided he was going to go with the one that was from Harvard first. He undid the glue on the envelope, his heart beating fast as he took the paper out to read it. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny intently, waiting for Danny to say something. Danny didn't say anything. As a matter of fact, all he did was put the envelope down and find another one. As Danny continued sifting through the envelopes, his heart looked as if it was going to break. Sam had a gut feeling in her stomach about Danny's letters so she took one that was the closest to her and read what the letter said. She didn't like what she was reading.

_Dear Danny Fenton, _

_Thank you for your recent application to Stanford University. We recieved a high volume of impressive applications this year. This made admissions decisions even more difficult , and unfortunately we will be unable to offer you a space in this year's upcoming class. would encourage you to attend a community college or other school of your choice in the fall, and you would be more than welcome to reapply as a transfer student next year. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors._

Sam closed the letter and noticed Danny's face turning more and more upset. It had to mean one thing. Danny didn't get into most of the colleges that he applied for. Sam and Tucker noticed one last letter that was sitting on the table, but Danny looked as if he was in a bad mood to even open it. Danny handed the letter to Sam and placed his forehead to the table.

"Just open it for me Sam." Danny said, sounding disappointed. "I don't think I can handle anymore rejection." Sam looked at the front of the envelope and noticed it was from NYU in New York City! It was one of the few schools that Sam didn't apply to because there was nothing that interested her there. Sam was hoping for once that this was going to be a rejection letter as well. As a matter of fact, she was _praying_ it was a rejection letter. She knew it would be a bad thing if Danny found out he was rejected there as well, but Sam had a back up plan. If Danny didn't get in, then she would scrap her plans of going to some fancy college and they could both apply to Amity Park Community College in the fall. It probably wasn't what her parents wanted her to do, but as long as she was with Danny, Sam didn't care. Sam undid the glue to the envelope and started taking out the piece of paper. As Sam read the paper, her heart dropped. It wasn't a rejection letter...Danny was accepted into NYU.

_Dear Danny Fenton,_

_Let me congratulate you on the behalf of New York University! You have been selected for the admission in the course of Astrology for the fall semester of 2012. Your academic profile talks about your commitment and interest in academics. We are sure you will prove your mettle and not let our confidence down._

_Enclosed herewith your letter, you will find an enrollment form for campus residence. You have to submit both the forms by 25 August 2012 to the University. Once the form is received, our Student Adviser will contact you. The adviser will give further details about the course schedule, joining date, etc._

_The procedure of campus residence will take some time. You will be accommodated on the basis of date of receiving the form. The number of rooms on the campus is half to the number of students joining the university. So, I encourage you to give an early response._

_New York University welcomes you and wishes you all the best for your career. We appreciate your enthusiasm in our university and hope all your wishes are fulfilled by us._

Sam's eyes felt as if they were going to fill with tears, something that Danny noticed. He took the letter slowly from Sam as he started to read. Danny's eyes widened in shock. He had been accepted to New York University in the fall. It was his dream to go there. As a matter of fact, it was his whole _life _to go there. When he turned to Sam, he noticed that she wasn't exactly in the best mood to even look at Danny. That was when Danny knew; Sam didn't apply to NYU. He had been accepted into a college that Sam wasn't going to. Sam was probably going to go somewhere else, and Danny was heading off to New York...alone.

* * *

While in Home room, Danny continued to read the letter that was in his hands. While he was excited that he was going to New York University in the fall, he felt that it wasn't going to be the same without Sam. Of course they would be in other parts of the country getting a college education, but it didn't mean that it had to be the end. Danny noticed Sam entering home room, looking as if she had been crying in the girls bathroom. That wasn't the Sam that Danny knew. Sam barely ever cried. Danny motioned for Sam to walk over to him by pointing in an empty seat that was adjacent to his. Sam reluctantly walked towards Danny, her eyes painted with fear and rejection. Sam sat in the seat next to Danny's as his eyes became concerned.

"Something bothering you?" Danny asked. Sam turned her head to Danny while placing her hand on his.

"No, nothing's bothering me." Sam somewhat tried to lie.

"Sam, I know when you're lying to me." Danny's voice became gentle yet firm. "Are you sure that nothing is bothering you?" Sam was unsure if she could hide her feelings about how she felt of all this. Sam sighed before putting her head down, unable to look at Danny.

"I was just thinking about _us_." Sam said. "When I was crying in the bathroom, I was thinking about how much I wanted us to go to the same college, and I was hoping that things would never change."

"Sam, things are not going to change." Danny promised. "As a matter of fact, maybe I don't want to go to NYU. Maybe I'd rather go to college with you in Amity Park in the fall." Sam's eyes widened with confusion on her face.

"You would do that?" Sam asked. "For me?"

"Of course Sam." Danny's face turned into a smile. "You mean a lot to me. I just want you to know that." Sam's face turned into a content smile before pulling Danny into a hug.

"Thanks Danny." Sam turned in her seat and started to scribble the notes that were on the board, but Danny was unsure if he should have said what he chose to say. Danny looked back at the acceptance letter while giving it some thought. Danny felt so stuck that he didn't know what to do. Should he follow his dreams or should he follow his heart?

* * *

Sam whistled while putting her books away in her locker before heading to lunch. Tucker couldn't help but notice that Sam was in a great mood. Her mood had changed dramatically since this morning when she and Danny found out about which college he was going to.

"Someone seems in a better mood." Tucker joked slightly.

"Am I ever." Sam smiled. "Danny told me that he wasn't going to go to NYU and that he was going to head to Amity Park Community College in the fall."

"Woah, woah, woah." Tucker's eyebrows shot up. "You said that Danny _wasn't _going to New York University?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did Danny say a reason that he didn't _wan't_ to go?" Tucker asked.

"He said because of me is the reason that he's going to go to the same college as me." Sam shrugged her shoulders as she started walking towards the lunch room.

"Sam." Tucker sounded serious as Sam turned back around towards Tucker. "You can't stand in the way of what Danny wants."

"Hold on a minute." Sam was sounding a bit angry. "I am _not_ holding back Danny from doing what he wants."

"Listen to me Sam. I know that you are not holding Danny back on purpose, but NYU is a big deal and Danny is choosing you over his dream." Tucker tried to reason.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"Sam, if you really loved Danny, then you would let him follow his dream. You can't just stand in the way." Tucker put a hand on Sam's shoulder while giving her a sympathetic look. "I know you love Danny, but sometimes if you love someone, then you would let them go."

"So you're saying that I should break up with Danny?" Sam wondered.

"I'm not saying you break up with him." Tucker shook his head. "But what I _am_ saying is that you can't just stand in his way. If he means that much to you, then you want him to succeed. So no matter where he goes, you have to let him do what he needs to do. I just wanted you to understand that." With that, Tucker headed into the cafeteria to leave Sam in her thoughts. Sam thought about what Tucker said, but she wasn't liking where this was going. Did she really _want_ to let Danny go or did she want him to stay with her? Maybe Danny wasn't the only one that had to make decisions. Maybe Sam had to make some decisions of herself as well.


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon Danny, Sam and Tucker opted to walk to Sam's house and put on some movies. Danny and Sam didn't want to admit it, but they needed a break from worrying about their future, whether or not they would be apart or not. Sam felt content with her hand in Danny's as she eyed him. She knew that she might have been slightly unfair with the fact that she wanted Danny to be with her, but if she let him go what would be the main chance that Danny would come back to her? New York was a big scary place that was full of girls that knew he was Danny Phantom. They would probably make him forget about her and they probably wouldn't be together anymore. Danny on the other hand continued to think about NYU and how much he wanted to go there. He knew that if he told Sam that he wanted to go there, she would never understand but he promised her that he would be there for her. Danny sometimes wished that the world would stop and that graduation would come in 40 years or so. He didn't want things to end at that moment. As a matter of fact, Danny didn't want things to end at all.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Tucker wondered trying to lighten up the mood. Sam and Danny looked at one another with a clueless look on their face.

"How about we watch _Die Till You Die Screaming_." Sam gave Danny a sly look. "I can't watch a movie that's scary without someone holding me while I scream in fear."

"Well in that case, I guess I am just going to have to hold you until you aren't scared anymore." Danny smiled back at Sam.

"Or we could just make out when I get scared." Sam's eyebrows waved up and down. Danny's face blushed a deep red while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I like the way you think." Danny smiled.

"Okay, I am going to pretend that I am not sickened by this." Tucker spoke loud enough for Danny and Sam to hear. Sam and Danny stopped in their tracks while looking at the commotion that was going on in Sam's house.

"Are your parents hosting a party or something?" Danny turned to Sam with a confused look on his face.

"While I was in school?" Sam was a bit confused herself. "I wonder what so important that my parents had to throw a party."

"Maybe they found out that they got more money?" Tucker suggested.

"That might have something to do with it." Sam tried to deduct reasoning.

"I think the party has more to do with _you_ Sam." Danny piped up and said.

"What makes you think that?" Tucker wondered.

"There's a sign on the house that says 'Congratulations Sam'." Danny pointed to the sign with his free hand while Sam and Tucker noticed the sign that was in front of their faces.

"But I haven't graduated _yet_." Sam said. Sam scratched her head with her free hand in confusion while Danny eyed the sign. Something had to be up, but if Sam didn't know what it was about, then who did? Just then, Sam's parents Pamela & Jeremy Manson walked out the house after spotting their daughter through one of the big windows on the mansion. Danny knew that Pamela & Jeremy weren't very fond of him, even though he was Danny Phantom and saved the world multiple times from multiple ghosts. Danny knew that Pamela & Jeremy thought that Danny was putting Sam in danger by doing his hero work, but of course Sam wouldn't let them interfere in her love life.

"Sam!" Pamela walked over to Sam with a smile.

"What did I do that I have you smiling like that?" Sam pointed towards Pamela's face expression.

"You mean you don't know?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"I don't think anyone knows what's going on." Danny muttered to Tucker but unfortunately he was heard by Sam's parents.

"How about instead of whispering to your friend, we just show you what we're talking about." Pamela said with impatience in her voice. Sam didn't like the fact that her parents hated her boyfriend. Sam walked ahead of her parents towards the house as she raised an eyebrow.

"Are we going to head into the house or what?" Sam asked. Danny and Tucker looked at each other before walking past Sam's parents and into the house. Sam, Danny and Tucker were all confused when they saw Britain flags all around the house. Sam didn't understand exactly was going on. Why were there flags all over the place? And why were the flags from England? "Can someone explain to me what is going on?"

"I'd like to know that as well." Danny raised an eyebrow, not looking amused.

"You mean you didn't hear?" Pamela & Jeremy asked one another and looked back at the kids.

"No, we haven't heard." Tucker said.

"Sam got into Oxford!" Pamela smiled. Both Danny and Sam looked shocked at Pamela but neither of them looked at one another. They were still trying to sink in the feeling that Sam was accepted into one of the most prestegious schools in England.

"What?" Sam's voice sounded a bit winded. "How is that possible? I never sent in an application."

"Well, apparently they have heard of you." Pamela smiled. "You got in on a scholarship because of your grades!" Sam didn't know whether to be excited or to be upset. She also didn't want to look at Danny, knowing how his face looked at this point; stunned.

"Here's the letter." Jeremy gave Sam the letter, completely ignoring the fact that Danny looked as if his heart was ripped in half. Sam continued to read the letter before handing it to her parents.

"Well, then. It doesn't matter if I was accepted to Oxford." Sam started heading towards the living room. "I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going?" Pamela raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Of course you are going! This is a scholarship! The D.A.L.V foundation loved your grades and they are sending you there. They are even paying for your plane ride there and they want you there for early orientation next week!"

"Wait, did you say the D.A.L.V foundation?" Danny sounded suspicious.

"Yes I did." Pamela huffed at Danny. "It is one of the most prestegious scholarships that one student can get. It's something that you probably wouldn't get."

"Danny got accepted to NYU." Tucker blurted out.

"Is the D.A.L.V foundation paying for it?" Pamela smirked towards Danny.

"Uh...well..no..." Danny started to say before Pamela cut him off and turned back to Sam.

"We are so proud of you Samantha. Of course you are going to Oxford and you are going to love it there." Pamela said. Danny couldn't take this anymore. Sam was going to Britain, Tucker was going to Florida and he reasoned with Sam so he could go to college in Amity Park? For her? Danny didn't understand why he felt betrayed. He should of been happy for Sam, but there was something bothering him about the D.A.L.V foundation. Something that made him want to look into it a little further. Danny started heading towards Sam's door and Sam noticed Danny's expression.

"Excuse me a moment." Sam tried to say as politely as she could before she followed Danny out the door and down the sidewalk. "Danny, please wait." Danny turned his head to her as his face twisted in pain. Everything ached in Danny's body at that moment. As a matter of fact, he was rather furious that Sam was going across the country, without him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you applied to Oxford?" Danny yelled.

"I _didn't_ apply to Oxford Danny!" Sam yelled back. "I never even heard of Oxford. I don't get why you are so mad at me."

"I am not mad at _you_." Danny finally said after a moment of thinking. "I'm angry at the whole situation."

"So why did you storm out of my house like that?" Sam now sounded as if she was pleading. "Danny, I need someone to tell me that this isn't happening."

"Sam." Danny started. He walked towards Sam before picking up her hand and holding it close to his chest. "This _is_ happening. We are graduating. We are going to college. No matter what me and you wish, the world is not going to stop. We are going to have to move on."

"But maybe I don't want to move on." Sam shook her head. "Maybe I don't want this to stop. Maybe I just want to be with you." Danny didn't know what to say to Sam at this point. He let go of Sam's hand and gave her a sad smile.

"You are going to Oxford." Sam didn't understand where Danny was coming from with all of this. Did Danny just say that he wanted Sam to go half-way across the world?

"Danny? Why are you telling me to go to Oxford?" Sam sounded shocked. "I-I...I don't want to go. I don't want to be without you." Danny was becoming frustrated with letting Sam trying to give up her dream for her.

"Sam, I don't want to be with you if it means that you have to give up a great opprotunity." Danny admitted.

"Danny, you can't be serious." Sam felt tears stream down her cheeks. The guy of her dreams was telling her that he didn't want to be with her unless she went to Britain? Why was he doing this to her?

"Sam, I love you...this is why I am doing this. You are going to Oxford and I am going to NYU. If we get out of it okay and we still have feelings for each other then I know that we are meant to be." Danny's voice cracked as he finished his sentence. Danny didn't know what he was doing or what he was thinking, but he knew that he had to do the right thing by Sam, even if it meant letting her go.

"Danny..." Sam didn't get much farther than that as she started to cry. Danny hugged Sam tightly and almost didn't want to let her go.

"Sam, everything is going to be okay. I promise." Danny looked down at Sam, noticing the tears falling from her face to his hands. Sam took a deep breath and tried to stop her tears. Danny wiped them with one of his hands while placing his forehead on hers.

"Danny, I need you to do something for me." Sam said through ragged breaths.

"What is it?" Danny asked softly. Sam put a hand on Danny's cheek as she leaned up to kiss him. Sam and Danny kissed softly, almost not wanting to part. Sam wished that she could stay that way forever. She loved Danny with all her heart and didn't want to let him go. Danny put a hand on Sam's cheek and kissed her harder, not wanting to forget what it would be like to kiss Sam's lips, to have every aching bone in his body want to be next to her. Danny parted his lips from Sam's as they looked at one another. "I have to go. You might want to start packing." Danny started parting from her, the last thing that connected them was their hands. "I love you Sam, and I don't ever want you to forget that." Sam felt the tears coming back to her cheeks but didn't pull her hand from Danny's.

"I love you too Danny." Sam softly said. Danny and Sam's hands slowly parted as Danny turned around and started walking down the street. As soon as Danny turned the corner, he felt the tears stream down his face. He didn't realize it until a block later, but Danny was crying all the way home.

* * *

Danny opened the door to Fenton Works but didn't say a word to anyone as he walked to the kitchen. He just wanted to be alone but of course being in a family of ghost hunters didn't give him that privilege often. Danny noticed Maddie and Jack Fenton entering from the basement and heading into the kitchen with smiles on their faces. Apparently, they were oblivious to Danny's misery as all they wanted was for Danny to test out one of their new inventions.

"Danny! Glad that you're here!" Jack smiled. "We just finished testing out the Fenton Scope! Are you in?" Jack and Maddie finally noticed that Danny wasn't in the mood to talk when he just sat at the kitchen table, not saying a word.

"Danny? Is everything okay?" Maddie finally asked. Jack and Maddie sat in chairs next to Danny as he looked out at the window. The way that Danny just didn't say a word meant that something had to have happened between Danny and Sam.

"Sam was accepted to Oxford." Danny pressed his finger on the table as he swirled around the little bit of water that was there.

"Well, that's great...isn't it?" Maddie asked.

"Not really." Danny got up and started walking up the stairs.

"What's wrong with that Danny?" Jack and Maddie followed Danny towards the stairs as they stood at the bottom. "Aren't you happy that she gets to go?"

"She was accepted on some scholarship called the D.A.L.V foundation. She's heading for England...and I'm not going to have her." Danny felt a tear stream down his cheek as he turned around and headed to his room. Maddie and Jack followed up the stair and entered Danny's room to see him sitting on the bed.

"Danny, what exactly happened to you and Sam?" Maddie wondered, almost afraid to ask. Danny eyed his parents while wiping one of his tears off of his face. The next couple of words not only shocked Jack and Maddie, it also stunned them.

"I had to break up with her in order for her to go to Oxford. I can't let her give up her dreams for me."

* * *

Somewhere on the opposite side of Amity Park, someone was watching Danny's every move. After watching Danny tell his parents that he had to break off his relationship with Sam in order for her to go to Oxford, the ghost that was watching couldn't have been more thrilled that his plan was working so well. Watching Danny become miserable was something that gave the ghost glee. It gave the ghost a sense of power. It gave the ghost the satisfaction that he had beat Danny at something; something that Danny didn't even know he was apart of.

"So...what do we do now?" A voice asked from the door. The ghost turned around from his television and revealed to be none other than Vlad Plasmius, staring at one of the minions.

"We already have Daniel and his little girlfriend right where we want them." Vlad smirked before turning back to the television to watch a miserable Danny being comforted by Maddie and Jack. "And with your help, I will be able to finally do what I always wanted-destroy Danny Phantom once and for all. Now go do me a favor and keep him busy. I need him to not suspect anything. I still need more time before my plan is full proof and complete." The figure obeyed Vlad and phased out the door to do his bidding. Vlad looked at a newspaper clipping with Danny's face on it as an evil grin appeared on his face. "Oh Daniel, you don't know how much trouble you are in. By the time you realize you are just a pawn in my game to kill you, it will be too late."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Danny Phantom (again, I wish I did). Read and review! :)**

* * *

Casper High was rumbling with seniors as they picked up their caps and gowns for graduation that was 2 weeks away. Danny wasn't exactly feeling the most festive and even just wanted to be left alone. Sam had left the night before to Britain but Danny didn't bother going to say goodbye. Instead of heading to her house or going to the airport, Danny sat in his room feeling depressed while taking down the pinned pictures of him and Sam. He had to know that Sam was probably disappointed that he didn't go, but if Danny had went he knew in his heart that there was no way he was going to let Sam get on that plane. Danny continued to stare at his locker and looked at the pictures of him and Sam together. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Tucker and Valerie Grey walked towards him with their caps and gowns in their hands.

"Where were you during home room man?" Tucker asked. "Lancer is handing out everyone's cap and gowns for graduation and you weren't there."

"Because I wasn't here this morning." Danny sounded as if he was depressed, a tone that they have heard all too well. "I came after home room. I'll pick up my cap and gown at lunch." Danny started walking to class but Valerie and Tucker started following him quickly.

"Dude, you can't seriously still be upset that Sam is gone." Tucker said.

"And why can't I be upset?" Danny's voice sounded a bit cold, a little colder than he intended.

"Tucker, I think that it's fine that Danny misses Sam." Valerie gave Tucker a stern look. She sympathised with Danny with the whole Sam ordeal. He really loved her, and to have her go across the country like that must have really hurt. "Maybe we should be a little more sympathetic."

"Maybe." Tucker huffed. Danny was ignoring Tucker and Valerie getting into another tiff. All he was thinking about was Sam. How he missed having her come to class every single day and how he wished that she was there next to him. Danny didn't want to admit it but he wished that he didn't tell Sam to go. "So what are we doing after school?" Tucker piped up. Danny, Tucker and Sam always did something after school but Danny wasn't in the mood since he was still thinking about Sam.

"I think I'm going to head home and hide in the covers of my bed." Danny sighed.

"You _did_ tell Sam that she could call you, right?" Valerie asked. Danny turned to Valerie and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it's best if Sam and I don't talk to each other right now." Danny continued to walk down the hallway with a sullen expression. "If we talk then I am just going to miss her more and that could be rather disasterous."

"But Danny, just being depressed over Sam isn't healthy." Valerie tried to reason with him.

"It could really hurt you if you do so." Tucker added.

"Well maybe if you understood what I was going through then you'd see my point." Danny continued to head towards the classroom. "Besides, the D.A.L.V foundation sees real potential in Sam. Who am I if I am going to stop her from reaching her dreams. She might be happier in Oxford than being in boring Amity Park with me."

"So you really plan on going to NYU in the fall?" Tucker inquisited.

"I think it's the best thing that I could do right now." Danny sighed. "Maybe being in the highlife of New York will make me forget about Sam."

"I don't think you want to forget about her." Valerie said. "I think maybe NYU will take your mind off her, that's all."

"Whatever." Danny didn't want to talk anymore about anything at this point. He just wanted to ge this education and get the heck out of there. But just as he was going to open the classroom door, Mr. Lancer appeared giving Danny a stern look. Danny gulped while looking up at his teacher. Danny was thinking if there was something that he had done to upset Mr. Lancer lately, but the more Danny thought about it the more he realized he didn't do anything. Maybe that was the problem?

"Mr. Fenton. Can we speak in my office please?" Mr. Lancer asked. Danny looked towards Tucker and Valerie before taking a deep breath.

"Sure." Danny followed Mr. Lancer to his classroom as Tucker started following them.

"Alone." Mr. Lancer didn't have to turn towards Tucker and Valerie to know that Tucker was following him. Tucker stopped in his tracks as Mr. Lancer & Danny walked into the nearest classroom. Mr. Lancer closed the door and motioned for Danny to take a seat. Danny continued to think over and over what he had done wrong, but when he saw Mr. Lancer's face flash into a smile that was when Danny realized that it was nothing bad at all.

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes Mr. Fenton, as a matter of fact there is." Mr. Lancer walked towards his desk and held out a folder; a rather fancy folder.

"What's this?" Danny took the folder from Mr. Lancer while opening it up. It was a scholarship folder...for the D.A.L.V foundation. Danny's eyes opened wide in suspicion as he eyed the paper.

"That is for the prestegious D.A.L.V foundation. It's one of the newest scholarships on the market." Mr. Lancer proudly said. "They loved your grades and you somehow mustered being at the top of your class, something that D.A.L.V appreciates."

"Wow, this is..." Danny's voice trailed off while looking at the paper. He couldn't help but get a gut feeling that something was off. Something was wrong.

"Fantastic news!" Mr. Lancer went to the closet to get Danny's cap and gown from the closet. "Here is your cap and gown Mr. Fenton." Danny eyed the cap and gown in the plastic package.

"Thanks." Danny weakly said while taking the package. He couldn't help but observe the wrapping while thinking of the D.A.L.V foundation. Maybe Danny needed to take a look at what the D.A.L.V foundation was all about...

* * *

Danny spent his lunch hour in the computer lab typing up what the D.A.L.V foundation was about. He even had turned down Tucker and Valerie's offer to come up with a killer Senior Prank for the end of the year and it wasn't like Danny to turn down pranking someone on the school board. Danny typed in the D.A.L.V foundation's name in Google and pressed search. The answers that came up were a little inconsistent for Danny. One of the web pages said that the D.A.L.V foundation was founded in June of 2011 while another web page said that it was founded just in January of 2012. It also listed the different ways that they choose scholars which was also a bit inconsistent for Danny. On one page, Astrology was nowhere on the list and on another, Astrology was the first thing that was listed. Danny's brain was working in overtime as he thought why was the D.A.L.V foundation formed so close to Danny's graduation date. It couldn't have been a coincidence-could it? Danny realized that he needed someone's help. He needed Jazz.

* * *

The last thing on Sam's mind when she reached Oxford was whether or not if she might be liked or not. Sam never cared for such things and was just there for early orientation. She promised Tucker (she hadn't spoken to Danny) that she would be back by the time prom and graduation rolled around so that she could spend the last couple of days of her Senior year at Casper High. She wasn't sure where she was with Danny at this point, and that was the thing that was in the front of her mind. She missed Danny deeply. She wished that she didn't have to leave. She wished that Danny had saw it her way and just let her stay but she knew that Danny wanted what was best for her. As Sam walked towards the front door of the building, she noticed the Headmaster waiting for her. The Headmaster was an old woman who looked rather knowledgeable, someone that Sam could probably relate to.

"Samantha Manson?" The Headmaster spoke with a thick British accent.

"Actually, I liked to be called Sam." Sam spoke weakly.

"Hmm..." The Headmaster pretended to give a slight smile before turning her back towards Sam. "Samantha Manson, welcome to Oxford." Sam was a bit annoyed that the Headmaster insisted on calling her Samantha. She didn't even let her parents or Danny for that matter call her Samantha. It was one of the things that irked Sam more than anything in the world. Sam tried to keep a calm face as she followed the Headmaster down the hallway. Sam's anger soon diminished and curiosity replaced it as she looked at all of the paintings. "We are very strict here at Oxford Ms. Manson. We are one of the top colleges in England, a college that has a 100% graduation rate. I am sure that you can keep up with all of it and pass every class, am I right Ms. Manson?"

"Uh, yes." Sam nodded her head. "You are right." The Headmaster and Sam stopped at one of the rooms as the Headmaster tried to fake another smile.

"This is where you will be bunking this fall and during your orientation stay." The Headmaster opened the door as Sam noticed 2 girls sitting on the other beds unpacking their clothes. "I am sure that you have no trouble sharing a room, do you?"

"Not at all." Sam waved it off. "So, what do I call you?"

"You shall call me Headmaster Hoggins." Headmaster Hoggins sternly replied. _She has a no nonsense attitude today, _Sam thought to herself. "Now, I hope you enjoy your room. We shall meet for dinner at 6pm...England time. Don't be late. We don't like it when students are late for tea and dinner." Headmaster Hoggins turned on her heels as she walked down the hallway. Sam gulped while carrying her bag, slowly heading into the room. The 2 girls continued to stare at Sam which Sam had to admit was making her a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, is this bed taken?" Sam asked.

"Not at all." The first girl said with a thick British accent. "Wait a minute..." Sam's eyes turned wide as the girls smiled widened in glee. "We know you!"

"Me?" Sam pointed to herself. What on earth were these girls talking about?

"You're the girlfriend of Danny Phantom!" The second girl squealed. "Our hero! Our savior!"

"Is Danny Phantom here?" The first girl asked a little too excitedly.

"Um, no. Danny is not here." Sam became depressed thinking about Danny who was all the way across the country. "He's still at school on the other side of the world..."

"So what is it like?" The first girl wondered. "Dating Danny Phantom, you know." Sam didn't know how to break it to the girls that she and Danny weren't exactly together at the moment, but she didn't want to leave them disappointed.

"Well, it's really hard because Danny has to save the world like everyday." Sam thought off the top of her head.

"That is amazing." The second girl said with a smile. "My name is Catherine and this is Mallory."

"I'm Samantha." Sam sighed before her voice became stern. "Call me Sam, or else."

"Noted." Mallory turned to Catherine as their eyes widened. The last thing they wanted to do was upset the girlfriend of Danny Phantom. "So how were you able to pay for Oxford? My mother was able to save euros ever since I was a little infant." Mallory said.

"My mother is the advisor to the Queen so I was able to come here with the money she makes." Catherine smiled.

"I got in on a scholarship." Sam shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. Mallory and Catheirne however thought that it was something.

"A scholarship! How grand!" Mallory smiled.

"What kind of scholarship?" Catherine added.

"The one provided by the D.A.L.V foundation." Sam started unpaciking her things but Sam stopped when she noticed Mallory and Catherine blankly staring at her.

"The D.A.L.V foundation?" Mallory did no effort to mask her confusion.

"We never heard of that scholarship." Catherine said. "Is it a new one?"

"It's relatively new." Sam said.

"I wonder why I didn't get the D.A.L.V scholarship." Mallory sounded as if she was a bit jealous but she quickly masked it when she shrugged her shoulders. "It must be an American scholarship."

"Maybe." Sam thought to herself before turning to suitcase and unpacking. _If these girls didn't hear about the D.A.L.V scholarship, then I wonder when did it come from all of a sudden,_ Sam's mind started wondering. It took Sam just a moment to decide she needed to make a phone call. But not just any phone call. She needed to call Danny.

* * *

"The D.A.L.V foundation?" Jazz came back to the kitchen table while putting down some lemonade for her and Danny. Currently Danny was sitting in the family kitchen discussing the D.A.L.V scholarship and Danny was wondering whether or not he should take it. It would help pay for college tuition and all but something didn't sound right about it. First Sam and now him?

"Yeah, it's wierd." Danny took a sip of his lemonade while they both stared at the packet. "After Sam got her scholarship, I got mine. It's as if the D.A.L.V foundation had their eyes on Sam and I from the get go."

"And you wanted to know if I knew about this D.A.L.V scholarship?" Jazz wondered.

"Well, it was more about guidance, but if you know then that would be great." Danny sounded optimistic. It was the first time that he sounded anything but depressed since Sam left.

"Well, I never heard of them, but you said a lot of web pages say different things about the scholarship?" Jazz asked.

"Yep. One web page said they took Astrology and the other web page said they didn't." Danny moved his hair out of his face and sipped a bit of his lemonade. "It was weird."

"Well, I do have one theory." Jazz stired her lemonade with a spoon after adding 2 spoonfuls of sugar. "Maybe it was just a new scholarship. Have Sam's parents ever heard of the D.A.L.V foundation before they decided to make Sam go to Oxford?"

"If that was the case, I would have to ask Sam's parents." Danny's voice then sounded dperessed again. "And I haven't spoken to Sam's parents since she left. Also, her mother doesn't like me very much anyway so I doubt I would get some serious answers from her."

"It never hurts to ask." Jazz said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Danny thought it over for a moment while regrouping himself.

"Speaking of Sam." Jazz started giving Danny a sympathetic look on her face. "Have you spoken to her yet since she left or is that going to be out of the question for you?"

"I haven't spoken to her since she left." Danny sighed. "I told her that maybe when were both over with college and we still have feelings for each other then we could continue our relationship, but I don't want to get in the way of Sam's future."

"Danny, that sounds like baloney." Jazz was finally able to test out her skills that she learned in her psychology courses and she had to admit she was a bit excited for that.

"Whay do you mean?" Danny raised an eyebrow at Jazz's comment.

"You think that what you're doing for Sam is the best thing for both of you." Jazz explained. "But in reality, it's tearing you apart inside. Who said that you had to give up Sam because you both are going to different colleges?"

"So you're saying I should have just stuck with Sam even though she was going to England and I was thinking of going to New York?" Danny asked.

"I think that maybe you and Sam made a mistake in breaking up because you felt that you were getting in her way. Danny, I'm not sure you realize this but Sam needs you right now. She's in a new environment and she has no one to turn to. She thought that maybe you could have been that one person that she could have turned to. The one person that would understand where she was coming from. The one person that could tell her that everything was going to be okay and that no matter what, you would always love her." Danny let Jazz's words sink into his brain as he realized maybe he was being a bit selfish in all of this. Sam really needed someone to talk to and of course Sam might be scared right now. She _was_ in a foreign country after all. Danny didn't have time to mull over it since the kitchen telephone started ringing. Danny went to go get the telephone to distract him from Jazz's words but as he put the phone to his ear, he realized he was getting a long distance call.

"Yes, I'll accept the charges." Danny told the telephone operator, not thinking much of it. Soon he heard a familiar voice, a voice that made his eyes widen and his hands sweat.

"_Danny_?" Danny's heart fluttered while he shook his head. He had to have been dreaming.

"S-Sam?" Danny sounded more shocked than he intended. Jazz got up from her seat and walked over to Danny, trying to eavesdrop on the telephone.

"_Danny, I have some questions to ask._" Sam's voice sounded a bit urgent which worried Danny. "_It has to do with the D.A.L.V foundation. I'm not sure a lot of the students that came here on scholarships have actually _heard_ of it. Something feels wrong. I just know it._"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. Here's Chapter 5! Read and review please! :)**

* * *

"What do you mean something is wrong?" Danny pressed the phone next to his ear as he and Jazz sat down at the kitchen table. Danny was confused with a lot of things at this point. One thing he was confused about was the fact that Sam was calling Danny all the way across the world. It had to be morning in England...early in the morning. Another thing that had confused Danny was Sam actually took the time to call him. He thought Sam might have been angry with him since she and him weren't together _because_ of him.

"_I mean that these girls here know about scholarships but they have never heard of the D.A.L.V foundation._" Sam answered. "_You don't think that there's something weird about this, do you?_"

"Well, I know something doesn't exactly feel normal." Danny took a deep breath while running his hands through his hair.

"_You're running your hands through your hair again, aren't you_?" Sam inquisited. Danny's eyes widened as he stared at the phone.

"Can you see me or something?" Danny asked, his voice oozing in shock.

_"No, I can't see you."_ Sam chuckled slightly into the phone. "_But I know you well enough that you end up putting your hands through your hair when you're nervous._"

"Oh." Was all Danny said into the phone. "I was just...you know." Danny started stammering and couldn't find his words. There was something about Sam that made him nervous. Even if they weren't literally together in the same room, she still had a way to cast a spell on him.

_"And now you're stammering." _Sam's voice sounded soft and Danny was sure that she was smiling on the other end. "_Danny_?"

"Yes?" Danny gripped the phone tightly, intent on what Sam was going to say next.

"_I miss you._" Sam quietly said into the phone. Danny took a deep breath trying to find his words.

"I miss you too Sam." Danny eyed the D.A.L.V foundation scholarship folder and remembered why Sam had called in the first place. "So, I did some research on the D.A.L.V foundation."

"_You did?"_ Sam sounded a bit surprised.

"Yeah." Danny smiled into the phone. "I used my lunch time and went to the computer lab to search it in the computer."

"_I never thought that the great Danny Phantom would be in the library at school." _Sam joked.

"Well, I am surprising, aren't I?" Danny chuckled before getting into the task at hand. "So, I was doing some research and everything I found was inconsistent."

"_Inconsistent how?"_ Sam inquisited.

"Inconsistent to the point that it was hard to decide when the scholarship actually came out." Danny then looked towards Jazz as Jazz motioned for him to continue. Danny took a deep breath while staring at the phone. "Sam, I need you to be careful over there. Anything can happen to you there, and I don't think the D.A.L.V foundation is really intent on trying to find your true potential without a price to pay."

"_Danny, you're talking to a halfa here."_ Sam said into the phone. "_I think that I could handle myself around here."_

"I just want you to be careful." Danny tried hard to sound as if he had the best intentions for Sam. If Sam thought that Danny was doing this for his agenda then she would probably accuse him until there was no tomorrow.

"_I will be careful Danny. Don't worry._" Sam promised. "_After all, you can't take me to prom if I'm not there._"

"I'm hoping I can take you prom." Danny's face flashed into a wide grin. "It would be an honor to Ms. Manson."

"_Well Mr. Fenton, I guess I will have to take you up on your offer."_ Sam jokingly said in the same tone. "_I have to go. I'm not exactly supposed to be up. Headmaster Hoggins will have my head."_

"You're Headmaster's name is Headmaster Hoggins?" Danny wanted to make a joke about that, but he could _feel_ Sam glaring from halfway across the world.

"_Yes and can we keep the jokes to a minimum please?" _Sam's scolding voice turned into a soft one as she sighed. "_I love you Danny." _

"I love you too Sam." Danny said into the phone before he heard a click. The click meant that Sam was gone. Sam was no longer on the phone. He could no longer feel connected to her because Sam wasn't there.

"So, does she have any ideas about where the D.A.L.V foundation came from?" Jazz asked. Danny forgot that Jazz was in the room so he became slightly embarassed that his sister heard him talk to Sam like that.

"Uh, not yet." Danny felt his cheeks turn into a crimson red. "But she might find something out after Headmaster Hoggins stops keeping an eye on her."

"She has a Headmaster named Headmaster Hoggins?" Jazz's eyes widened before she rushed to the computer.

"Yeah, why?" Danny's face turned confused.

"Headmaster Hoggins is one of the main reason that students in England don't apply to Oxford." Jazz explained. "Even I was thinking of applying to Oxford but was deferred by Headmaster Hoggins."

"What did she do? Why is she so tough?" Danny asked.

"She was involved in one of the main college money laundering schemes 10 years ago. She wasn't known as Headmaster Hoggins though. She was known as Agatha Hoggins Perry." Jazz showed Danny the picture of Headmaster Hoggins which made Danny cringe.

"So how come she is a Headmaster at Oxford then?" Danny asked.

"Because she was able to convince the judge that she had no part in it whatsoever. She was stealthy and she made her partner take the fall. Her partner Dalv Espius was sentenced to 20 years in prison." Danny scanned the information on the computer and scratched his head.

"Dalv Espius? That name sounds familiar." Danny became suspicous while looking at the name.

"It might mean nothing. Espius died in jail in 2006 from heart faliure." Jazz shrugged. "At least that's what the computer says."

"Jazz, hasn't High School & College taught you anything?" Danny continued to stare at the name with interest. "You can't believe everything you read."

* * *

Sam had an issue with walking down the corridors of Oxford University with Mallory & Catherine. For one thing, they wouldn't leave Sam alone about Danny Phantom and even though Sam _loved_ talking about Danny, there was something about these two girls that made Sam want to rip her hair out.

"Is Danny really cute?" Mallory asked behind Sam.

"Is Danny really buff?" Catherine asked behind Mallory.

"Catherine, Danny has to be buff. He fights ghosts every day." Mallory smiled.

"Well, maybe." Catherine thought about it.

"All right!" Sam yelled out which made everyone in the college cooridor turn to her. Sam blushed a bright red before turning to Mallory & Catherine. "Yes, Danny is cute. Yes Danny is buff. Can we please stop talking about Danny though? It's making my brain hurt." Mallory and Catherine stopped in their tracks and gave Sam confused faces. Sam wasn't even sure what came over her.

"Is there a problem ladies?" Sam, Mallory and Catherine turned around to find Headmaster Hoggins squinting her eyes at them.

"No, nothing is wrong." Sam flashed a fake smile while trying to get out of Headmaster Hoggins's hair.

"Are you sure Samantha?" Headmaster Hoggins gave Sam a sly smile while pointing at the other students. "The other students at this school think so."

"Nothing is wrong Headmaster Hoggins." Sam insisted. "Come on Mallory. Come on Catherine. Let's go...somewhere else." Sam rushed past Headmaster Hoggins with Mallory and Catherine as Headmaster Hoggins gave Sam a suspicious glare.

"Wow Sam." Mallory raised her eyebrows. "I never noticed Headmaster Hoggins take an interest in someone before."

"My sister came to Oxford while Headmaster Hoggins was the Headmaster." Catherine added. "She said that Headmaster Hoggins was to herself a lot and never spoke to students unless neccessary."

"Just a question. How loaded are your parents?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Catherine.

"Loaded?" Catherine sounded confused.

"Money." Sam sighed. "How much money do your parents have?"

"They have tons." Catherine bragged. "That's what working for the queen gets you."

"Great, you started her again." Mallory mumbled towards Sam.

"Started what?" Sam wondered.

"She likes to brag how that her family has a lot of money." Mallory sighed. "She'll never let you hear the end of it."

"Oh." Sam rolled her eyes before reverting her attention to Headmaster Hoggins. "So you say that Headmaster Hoggins doesn't pay attention to other students?"

"That's right." Mallory nodded her head. Sam felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she went to get it. Sam looked at the screen and realized that she had a text from Danny.

"Whose that?" Catherine wondered trying to look over her and into the phone.

"Uh...it's Santa Claus." Sam furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

"Why is Santa calling you? Doesn't he live in the North Pole?" Catherine asked, oblivious to the fact that Sam was becoming annoyed again.

"If you must know, it's from Danny." Sam automatically regretted letting them know that it was Danny because all she heard afterward was squealing. _Why did I open my big mouth, _Sam thought to herself. "Can I please get some quiet so I can open the darn text message?" Mallory and Catherine quicky nodded their heads as Sam looked through the message. "Huh?" Was all Sam said.

"What is it?" Mallory wondered.

"The message says that Danny needs to talk to me...but it has nothing to do with a phone call." Sam turned to Catherine & Mallory as she spoke.

"So do you think that he's going to video chat with you or something like that?" Catherine wondered.

"Something like that..." A voice said from behind all three girls. Sam, Mallory and Catherine looked in awe at the sight that was before them. Danny in his ghost form was leaning on one of the cooridor walls flashing Sam a small smile.

"Danny?" Sam sputtered out. Danny walked towards Sam with a smile while turning to her friends.

"Are these your new Orientation buddies?" Danny pointed towards them. Sam didn't have to say anything when the girls gawked at Danny. They couldn't believe that Danny was standing right before them, in the flesh. The next thing Danny and Sam realized, Mallory and Catherine fainted and spiraled to the floor. "Well, I guess we better put them to bed before I talk to you. It's important." Sam noticed the urgency in Danny's voice and quickly nodded as they picked the two sleeping girls up to carry them back to their rooms.

* * *

Danny and Sam took a stroll through the town with neither of them saying a word. Danny didn't know how he was going to start and Sam was still trying to figure out how to tell Danny as well. Danny and Sam turned to one another but Sam just stared into Danny's green eyes. She felt the urge to put her arms around him and engulf him into a hug. Danny was having the same urge to wrap his arms around Sam and hold her until the world was about to end. Someone had to say something first, who was it going to be?

"I can't believe that you flew all the way to London." Sam started. "What happened to a simple phone call?"

"I don't think my parents could afford the long distance charges." Danny eyed his feet before looking up at her. "As a matter of fact, they were peeved that I took a long distance call, until I mentioned it was you."

"Well, your parents always did like me." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah." Danny then didn't know what was coming over him, but he walked over to Sam and wrapped her in a hug. Sam was shocked at first by Danny's gesture but then gave in as she wrapped her arms around Danny as well. Danny looked into Sam's eyes and his face looked apologetic. Sam wasn't understanding why Danny was staring at her that way. Danny didn't do anything wrong.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam placed a hand on Danny's cheek as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Sam." Danny looked away in embarrassment and fear.

"Sorry?" Sam said in a soothing voice. "Danny, what are you sorry for?"

"For making you go to Oxford." Danny looked at Sam and only focused on her for a moment.

"Danny, you didn't force me to go to Oxford." Sam slightly chuckled. "You were just giving me the greatest gift. You gave me the freedom to follow my dreams." Sam then felt slightly guilty as she realized that she hadn't done the same for Danny. "Unlike me."

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but our dreams may be the thing that ultimatley kill us." Danny said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Danny as she removed her hands from Danny's cheek.

"What I'm saying is that Headmaster Hoggins isn't all that we think she is." Danny led Sam towards a small park in order to talk there. "She was apart of a money laundering scheme."

"She was?" Sam looked up to see Danny nodding his head at her.

"She was apart of Berkley college but she was forced to resign when the college found out she was laundering money. She moved here under the name Elaine Hoggins, but her real name back home was Agatha Hoggins Perry." Danny explained.

"So what does she have to do with D.A.L.V?" Sam asked.

"Her buisness partner that took the fall was named Dalv Espius. He was sentenced to 20 years in prison but some reports say that he died in 2006 from heart failure." Danny showed Sam a news article he printed from the computer. "I'm not sure if I believe that Dalv actually died. I searched him on the Government websites that hold all of the criminals in the data base and they said Dalv Espius copped a plea deal in 2005, meaning that he might still be alive and running the D.A.L.V foundation."

"Danny, there's just one problem with your theory." Sam hated to be the one to burst Danny's bubble, even though it was an interlectual thought. "What if Espius actually did die and he's not alive to see the D.A.L.V foundation come to order?"

"Because I did some more research and I found out that Espius currently lives on the other side of Buckingham Palace." Danny smiled as if he was proud of himself.

"So he's still living here?" Sam wondered.

"Right." Danny got up from his seat with a smile.

"So you didn't come all the way to London to see me." Sam sounded rather disappointed with the fact that Danny was only here strict on buisness and not to even convince her to come home.

"Sam, I did come to see you. What do you think we're doing right now? We're talking on a park bench in London." Danny became a bit agitated with all of the stress that had piled on for the last couple of days.

"Danny, that's not what I meant." Sam got up from her park bench while crossing her arms.

"Sam, listen to me. I want you to be happy." Danny slowly grabbed Sam's arm and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"And I am happy. When I am with _you_." Sam pointed at Danny's chest. Danny continued to look at Sam as if she had two heads which frustrated her.

"So what are you saying, that you didn't want to come here and take a great opprotunity?" Danny asked.

"Danny, it doesn't matter where I go to college. As long as I know I have you then everything will work out. I don't want to wait until I graduate college to be with you. I want to be with you right here, right now." Sam wasn't giving in which had Danny take in what Sam had just said.

"Sam, but what if it doesn't work and we grow apart because of what we both want?" Sam realized what was the real issue here. Danny wasn't pushing her away because of the obvious fact that they were both going to different colleges. Danny was pushing her away because he was afraid of letting her go and was preparing himself for goodbye early!

"Danny...I know what's going on here." Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck with a firm look on her face. "I know you are afraid of the future. I know that you are afraid we won't be together anymore, but _please_ don't push me away because you're scared. I'm scared too and I need you right now Danny. I need you to hold me and let me know that everything is going to be okay. I need you to let me know that no matter what happens we will always be together. I need you to tell me that no matter what happens, you will always love me and that will never change between us."

"Okay, if I am the one that is telling _you_ that everything is going to be okay, then who is telling _me_ that everything is going to be okay?" Danny yelled a little bit too loudly for the people that were in the park to hear. Sam put her forehead to his while letting out a small smile.

"Who do you think silly?" Sam then placed her lips on Danny's as Danny melted into the kiss. Danny held Sam close and didn't bother to let her go, not for a single thing in the world. Danny finally broke the kiss but his face flashed into a small smile while looking at Sam. Sam placed her hand on Danny's chest, just on top of the DP insignia while giving him a loving smile. "I love you Danny, no matter what. If you're scared and I'm scared, then we can be scared together." Danny couldn't help but stare at her. Everything she said was true. Danny didn't have to push Sam away and it was all right to be scared. When the time comes then Danny and Sam could face their problems.

"I love you too Sam." Danny gave her a loving look which made Sam's heart flutter. Sam then came into reality as the question hit her: how did Danny's parents let him come to London?

"So Danny, how did your parents react when you told them you were going to London?" Sam couldn't help but giggle.

"I haven't told them, but I hope a note that I left them is good enough." Danny said.

"You are so going to get grounded later." Sam smiled at Danny.

"Well, if I got to see you then it was worth it." Danny's phone started to vibrate which broke his moment with Sam for a bit.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"It's Tucker. I told him to find the address of Dalv Espius so that we can ask him a few questions." Danny stared at the phone and eased a bit when he saw everything he needed to see on his phone. "Let's go. I got the address."

"Wait, how are we going to get there?" Sam wondered.

"Oh Sam, has dating me not taught you anything?" Danny playfully said. "We're going to fly."

"Fly?" Sam became a bit nervous as she looked at all the people. "But there are people here."

"Yeah, and?" Danny didn't understand why Sam was too nervous about all this.

"Well Danny, there is a slight issue that I can't go ghost in this park in case someone from Oxford sees." Danny saw Sam's point and nodded his head.

"We could hail a taxi?" Danny sugggested.

"That will work." Sam nodded her head, grabbing Danny's hand and squeezing it firmly. "By the way, you're not going to change back to Danny Fenton?"

"Are you kidding?" Danny asked. "I'm on business Sam. Danny Phantom is here to save the world and your college education." Sam blushed while she and Danny walked hand and hand to get a taxi, but Danny and Sam were too busy to notice that they were not alone, that there was figure reading the newspaper in the far corner of the park and the figure heard every word they said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Danny Phantom. Feedback is always appreciated :)**

* * *

While Danny and Sam sat in the taxi, Danny's mind was running to other things. For one thing, he continued to wonder about Sam's headmaster at Oxford. For another thing, Danny was worried if Sam would stay in Oxford even after they figured out this D.A.L.V foundation nonsense. He knew that he shouldn't have been afraid of losing Sam but there was something aching in him that wanted her to come back to Amity Park and be with him. Danny ignored his feelings for a moment when the car stopped in front of an old house. The windows of the house looked broken and the door looked as if it hadn't been replaced in years. Did Dalv Espius really live there?

"Here you are." The Taxi driver said in a British accent that was quite monotone.

"Are you sure that we are at the right place?" Sam whispered to Danny.

"This was the address Tucker gave me." Danny was beginning to sound unsure himself. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt just to check it out."

"Maybe." Sam sighed while Danny dug for some money to give to the cab driver. "But if something crazy happens then we get out of there as fast as we can."

"Deal." Danny opened the car door for Sam as they both walked out to inspect the house. It looked as if no one had lived there for years, but if Tucker said that it was the address then it had to be. Danny inspected all around the house to see if there was any sign of life there. The grass in the backyard looked like no one had taken care of it for a long time. The sidwalk that led to the door was cracked in 30 different places. And the wooden porch was missing wood and hadn't been fixed in a while. Danny was now almost certain that no one lived there and that the address was wrong. "Maybe I should go invisible and go inside the house to make sure that no one is in there."

"Are you crazy?" Sam raised an eyebrow towards him. "You want to go in there and check if there's a crazy person inside the house?"

"No one is going to see me." Danny's voice sounded firm. "I said I was going to be _invisible_."

"And what if this Dalv Espius person can sense kids with ghost powers flying around his house?" Sam asked.

"Sam, he and Headmaster Hoggins are con artists. They aren't ghostbusters." Danny walked towards the house. Before Sam could object, Danny had turned invisible and phased himself through the window of the house. _Well, maybe he has a point_, Sam thought to herself.

While inside the house Danny took a look at his surroundings. It really _did _seem that no one was there for years. Maybe Dalv Espius was dead and Jazz was right. But then again, there was that feeling that Danny had again that maybe he was the one that was right. He had that feeling at the worst times and unfortunately enough, that feeling would prove to be true almost all the time. Danny flew all around the house but found nothing. Not a piece of furnutre, nothing in the fridge in the kitchen. Nothing. Danny decided to give up his search and headed back outside to Sam until the lone book on the bookshelf caught his eye. Danny flew towards the book while inspecting the bookcase. The one book that was in the house and it was just sitting there. Maybe Dalv was in a hurry to take the book with him when he left or maybe it was left on purpose. Danny took the book slowly and started reading the cover. _The Truth_, was the title of the book, a title that seemed a bit ironic since all he and Headmaster Hoggins did was lie to other people for their money. Danny phased out of the house with the book in his hand and saw Sam standing there waiting for him. Danny flew down in front of her, still clutching the book in his hand.

"So, what did you find?" Sam wondered.

"No one was in the house." Danny started. "But when I was flying by the living room, I found this book. I'm not sure what, but this book may be the key that we have been looking for. "

It didn't take long for Danny and Sam to get back to Oxford University to take a look at the book but while Danny was thinking how the book could tie into the whole scam, Sam was busy thinking about if Headmaster Hoggins was taking an interest in her for all the wrong reasons. She didn't want to worry Danny, but if she didn't tell him then he would possibly find out the hard way and he wouldn't like it. As Danny and Sam reached the front door of the building, Sam took a deep breath, while trying to fix her eyes on Danny.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sam asked Danny.

"Well, while you go back in Oxford and pretend that nothing is going on, I'm going to head back to Amity Park and get a headstart on figuring this out." Danny said.

"You mean why Dalv Espius lied about where he lived?" Sam wondered.

"He probably did it so he could keep his privacy." Danny reasoned. "He was heckled by the news reporters after he was released from prison."

"But we only need his address so we can figure out what is going on with Headmaster Hoggins." Sam was beginning to get agitated with the run around and frankly, so was Danny.

"I know it seems like it's bad now, but we'll figure this out." Danny gave Sam a small smile which relaxed her a bit.

"So you're going to leave?" Sam sounded worried and Danny saw it in her eyes.

"I'll come back Sam." Danny's smile widened as he put an arm around Sam's shoulders. "It's not like I am going to leave forever."

"I know. It's just..." Sam stopped speaking which made Danny worry a bit. "I just don't want you to go."

"And I don't want to go either." Danny explained. "But I have to before my parents decide to lock me in my room and put bars on my window."

"But you're a ghost, couldn't you just phase out?" Sam gave a small smile of her own.

"They'll probably use some anti-ghost sheild so I can't phase out of my room." Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then, I'll keep an eye on Hoggins, just to make sure that she's not trying anything crazy." Sam said.

"All right, but keep your distance." Danny ordered softly. "We don't need her to think that you're following her to find dirt on her. That will only make her interested in you and find you suspicious."

"Well, too late for that." Sam admitted. "She has taken quite an interest to me. I should know. Catherine and Mallory think so."

"Seriously, what is up with your two roommates?" Danny wondered. "They seem to know a lot about Hoggins."

"Yeah, well Catherine said her older sister came to Oxford when Hoggins was here so tha would explain how Catherine knows." Danny heard his phone ring at that moment which probably meant one thing; his parents were trying to contact him.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to head out. " Danny put a hand on Sam's cheek while placing a kiss on her forehead. "Call me when you find something out."

"I will." Sam nodded her head. With that Danny flew up into the sky and was on his way back to Amity Park. While Danny was going back to his familair surroundings, Sam was stuck here; trying to figure out what Headmaster Hoggins was planning next.

* * *

As Sam headed into her room she noticed Mallory and Catherine reading articles online about (guess who) Danny Phantom. Sam knew that Danny was a worldwide hero and was beloved by millions but there was a thin line between idolizing and obessing and frankly Mallory and Catherine crossed the line of idolizing and went into full obsession mode.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked with a playful feel to her voice.

"We're just looking at pictures of Danny Phantom." Mallory turned her head to see Sam at the doorway.

"We didn't know that he was that cute in person!" Catherine smiled.

"Yeah, he's a real knockout." Sam wanted to quickly change the topic from Danny to something else. "Hey Catherine, what do you know about Headmaster Hoggins? You know, from when your sister was here?"

"What I know?" Catherine pointed to herself. "Well, I know that Headmaster Hoggins wanted a lot of money for my sister to come here. We could think of it as tutition money."

"How much did she want? If you can convert it to American Dollars, that would be really helpful." Sam wondered.

"It was about 80,205 euros which would equal..." Catherine started calculating but Sam already knew the answer.

"She wanted 100,000 dollars?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. My mother fortunately had that money since she works for the queen and all." Catherine boasted afterwards. Catherine didn't notice Mallory and Sam rolling their eyes.

"Great, so about your sister and Headmaster Hoggins." Sam tried to get back to the point. "Why is the tuition so much?"

"She says that it varies by different students." Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean tuition varies by different students?" Sam didn't like where this was heading.

"She said that it depends where they are from. Some people have more than 80,000 euros in tuition. Some have more like this one girl I knew had 401,066 euros for her tuition."

"500,000 dollars." Sam converted quickly. "Has it ever gone lower than 100,000 dollars? "

"No, it hasn't." Catherine sighed. "I ask around a lot how much they paid to get in and frankly the answers I have gotten scare me."

"So you think this could be another money scam?" Sam wondered.

"I'm not entirely sure." Catherine didn't seem so sure but she quickly composed herself after thinking about it for a moment. "But it looks as if it could be that way."

"So you're telling me that Oxford only wants us for our money?" Mallory sounded upset.

"Not Oxford...Headmaster Hoggins wants us for our money." Sam explained. "Danny told me that Hoggins did the exact same thing in America and she was forced to pack her bags and head on out. She came over here and became the Headmaster of Oxford University."

"That's horrible!" Mallory looked as if she was going to cry. From the looks of it, Mallory did not like to be used. Sam understood how she felt and as a matter of fact, she was feeling pretty mad that she was being used as well.

"So how are we going to stop her?" Catherine's voice became angry.

"Wait, you want to help me take down Hoggins and find out if the D.A.L.V scholarship is false?" Sam wondered.

"Of course!" Mallory nodded her head.

"That is, if you would let us." Catherine quickly added. Sam walked towards the window in the far end of the room while letting out a small grin.

"Well then." Sam turned around eyeing her roommates. "It looks like we have a lot of work to do."

"Brilliant!" Mallory smiled.

"We're going to stop Hoggins!" Catherine sounded excitied.

"We're going to get everyone's money back. Every last bit that she has been stealing." Sam said. While Sam, Mallory and Catherine were plotting however, they failed to notice a ghost sitting in one of the trees eyeing their every plan. If they had looked a little closer, they would have noticed that ghost...was Vlad Plasmius.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Maddie and Jack Fenton yelled while they were in the Fenton kitchen. Danny leaned against the fridge waiting for his parents to finish scolding him for leaving in the middle of the night to fly to London in order to see Sam. Danny noticed Maddie and Jack looking at him with a raised eyebrow and stern glances, meaning that Danny had better had a good excuse or he wasn't leaving the house for a long time.

"Well young man." Maddie started. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Do you know how worried we were that you weren't in your room at 2 in the morning?" Jack added.

"Can I please start by saying that I have hunted ghosts in the middle of the night before?" Danny almost wished he didn't say what he did because Jack and Maddie's stern glances turned into glances of anger.

"This was entirely different young man." Maddie shook her head. "You went halfway across the world in the middle of the night without leaving a call or a note! Do you know how worried your father and I were?"

"I get it! You were worried! And I'm sorry for worrying you." Danny put his hands up in defense. "But you have to understand that there is something going on in London that I had to go there in the middle of the night."

"And what could that be?" Jack wondered.

"There's something weird about the D.A.L.V foundation scholarship and I had to go see Sam in order to tell her what was going on." Danny said. "There's something weird about the headmaster of that school."

"And what could possibly be weird about her?" Maddie and Jack let their guard down for a oment as Danny handed the 2 pieces of paper.

"Take a look at this." Jack and Maddie read the papers before letting out a small gasp.

"So you're telling us that the Headmaster of Oxford was a con artist in this part of the woods?" Jack turned to Maddie before a smile plastered his face. "That is so cool!"

"There is _nothing _ cool about a con artist Jack." Maddie sternly looked at her husband. She then turned to Danny with a hint of worry in her eyes. "So you think Sam might be in trouble in Oxford?"

"That's what I think." Danny said slowly. "Sam and I tried to find the guy that was apart of the whole con artist scheme that took the fall for Headmaster Higgins. Sam and I found this book." Danny handed Maddie and Jack the book which prompted Maddie to take the book and skim through it.

"Something does seem off about the D.A.L.V foundation, I admit." Maddie said. She put a hand on Danny's shoulder while giving him a smile. "I know you're worried about Sam sweetie, but next time could you let us know before you go and see a con artist. You could have gotten hurt."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Danny apologized.

"It's all right. Now go and get ready for school. Oh, and take your D.A.L.V folder with you sweetie." Danny headed to the kitchen table to get the folder as he walked up the stairs to the room. While Danny passed by the hallway mirror he couldn't help but look at himself, but there was something about the folder that caught Danny's attention. Danny held the folder up slowly to the mirror and noticed that the D. was a subliminal message.

"Mom! Dad! Come here! You have to see this." Danny instructed. Jack and Maddie headed into the hallway while Danny was holding the folder up. "Look at this folder and tell me what you see." Jack and Maddie gasped when they noticed what Danny was showing them.

"I don't believe this." Maddie gasped.

"It can't be." Jack added. While looking into the mirror, Danny, Maddie and Jack looked at the folder. The folder cleared up all of Danny's suspicions. Danny finally knew who was behind it:

_D.A.L.V = V.L.A.D._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Danny Phantom. Here's the new chapter everyone! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Are you sure that it's Vlad?" Valerie asked Danny while she, Danny and Tucker walked the hallways of Casper High that same day. Danny told Valerie and Tucker what was going and even told them about his visit to England so he can speak to Sam. Although the visit with Sam was something Danny needed, he was now nervous that Vlad had returned and was planning something that could hurt them in the long run.

"Well when you look at D.A.L.V in the mirror and you look backwards, it says _Vlad_." Danny explained. "I don't know about you but that just gives away that Vlad is up to something."

"So now that you know where Vlad is why don't you go and stop him?" Tucker wondered.

"Because even if I wanted to I don't know where he is." Danny sighed as they entered the classroom to take their seats.

"So you don't know where Vlad could be, but you're not going to go after him?" Valerie asked.

"I know it doesn't make a lot of sense now but it's the best thing I could do for Sam and I's sake right now." Danny said. "Besides, if I found Vlad and attacked him, what's going to stop him from attacking Sam?"

"So Danny _does_ care." Tucker playfully joked towards Danny.

"Of course I care!" Danny yelled while facing the front of the classroom. Danny continued to think all during class what Vlad could be plotting in order to harm Sam and Danny...and why did he set up the whole scholarship thing in the first place?

* * *

On the walk home Danny decided to call Sam in order to see if she found anything odd about Headmaster Hoggins (and also to warn her about Vlad). When Sam picked up the phone she sounded a bit sleepy in which Danny realized there was a time difference from Amity Park to Oxford, England.

"Did I wake you?" Danny asked softly into the phone.

"_Not at all. I just sound sleepy when I'm really excited to hear your voice_." Danny heard the sarcasm in Sam's voice.

"Sorry Sam." Danny took a deep breath while sighing. "It's just there's something I want to tell you about the D.A.L.V foundation."

"_The D.A.L.V foundation?_" Sam's voice immediately sounded awake. "_What did you find out about it?"_

"Well, it's not much of a shocker but instead of telling you how about I show you?" Danny said.

"_Show me? You're not in my room right now are you?_" Sam sounded more alert and a bit annoyed.

"No! I'm still in Amity Park." Danny rolled his eyes as he continued to speak on the phone. "Take your D.A.L.V folder and go to the nearest mirror." Danny waited for a moment while heard Sam's movements over the phone. When she let out a small gasp, that was when Danny realized that she finally understood. "Do you see now?"

"_I can't believe this_." Sam sounded in awe. "_Vlad's behind this?"_

"I know it's a bit of a shocker but I need you to promise me that you aren't going to go and find Vlad by yourself." Danny now sounded a bit stern.

"_Why can't I go and find Vlad?_" Danny knew all too well that now Sam was a bit angry. "_So I'm supposed to just sit here and let Vlad ruin my college education?"_

"Sam, I'm not there to back you up. If something happens to you then there's no way I might get there in time in order to save you." Danny said.

"_And did you forget that I have ghost powers?_" Sam sounded exasperated.

"And did you forget that Vlad has stronger powers than you?" Danny spoke in the same tone. "He will not give up the chance to crush you while he has the chance. As a matter of fact, it's something that he would want since he knows that I'm not there to help you."

"_But Danny, you know that I can take down Vlad. Why are you acting like this?_" Danny heard Sam's voice go from exasperated to frustrated. Danny knew Sam could take down any ghost if she wanted to, but Vlad wasn't just an average ghost. Vlad always had a plan and sometimes it was well thought out. Danny just didn't want Sam to get hurt. It would break his heart.

"Sam, Vlad is not a normal ghost! Apparently he still has the ectoranium from the Disasteroid 2 years ago so we don't know what to expect when we do find him." Danny tried to reason with her. "What if Vlad is more powerful than the both of us combined. Are we really going to fight and probably die without knowing more information on Vlad?"

"_So were just going to let him get away with it._" Sam spoke in a flat tone. "_That's what you're saying. We're going to let Vlad get away with ruining my college education all because he wants to get back at you?_"

"Sam, now you're beginning to sound selfish." Danny was becoming annoyed, as if calling Sam was a big mistake.

"_And how am I sounding selfish?_" Sam yelled.

"Because Sam, you just don't get it! I don't want you to find Vlad and fight him because you're only thinking about what could happen to yourself." Danny was beginning to yell as well because Sam wasn't seeing his point.

"_What do you mean I'm thinking about what could happen to myself? I could fight Vlad even though he's tough and end this! Why are you acting this way?_" Sam was beginning to think if picking up the phone to Danny was a mistake herself.

"Sam, you don't get it. If Vlad kills you during battle...then I'll lose you." Danny's voice started to break as he explained it to Sam. "And I love you too much to let you get yourself killed. If you died, I could never live with myself." Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing from Danny but he was sounding unlike himself. Danny was sounding...vulnerable.

"_Danny..._" Sam softly said into the phone. Danny didn't want to break down and cry in the middle of the sidewalk, but if he didn't have Sam with him he didn't know what he would do without her. "_Danny, listen to me. If you don't want me to fight Vlad without you, then I'll respect that...but we need to find out what were going to do and how we're going to stop him. Okay?_" Sam's voice sounded soft and gentle, something that could calm Danny down in a heartbeat. Danny recomposed himself as he let out a long sigh.

"That's all I ask Sam." Danny continued to walk slowly down the street with his phone in his hand.

"_I have to go. It's still the middle of the night here and Headmaster Hoggins might come here and start yelling at me for talking to someone so late at night while everyone's sleeping_." Sam explained.

"Yeah, I'd probably yell at you too if I was Headmaster Hoggins." Danny's voice lightened as he joked. "I would probably have bags under my eyes from all the talking."

"_You're lucky I love you_." Sam joked. She then sighed as both she and Danny hated this part. "_I'll talk to you later. All right?_"

"All right then." Danny hung up the phone as he continued to walk towards Fenton Works. Danny entered the front door of his house to see the D.A.L.V foundation folder sitting on the nearby coffee table. Danny picked it up as he continued to scan through it. It still didn't make any sense to Danny. Why was Vlad so intent on making a scholarship to send Danny and Sam across the country from each other? As Danny continued to think about it, his eyes widened and his face turned pale. He then realized what this was all about...Vlad wanted Danny and Sam as far apart as he possibly could just so that he could destroy them molecule by molecule without the other interferring. Danny ran downstairs to the basement where he saw Maddie and Jack working on a new invention. Danny was a bit out of breath by the time he got there but when Maddie and Jack turned their heads to see Danny with a worried look on his face, they knew something was wrong.

"Danny, sweetie what's the matter?" Maddie sped over and placed a hand on her son's forehead.

"We have to go to London." Danny said rapidly.

"Why do you have to go to London?" Jack still wasn't thrilled that Danny took the night trip to go fly to London to see Sam and he wasn't thrilled that Danny was asking if he could go back.

"I figured out what Vlad is up to!" Danny blurted out.

"Well say it man!" Jack ran over and raised an eyebrow

"Vlad wants Sam and I separated so that it would be easier for him to hurt both of us while were apart!" Danny explained. "If we can head to London then we can be there for Sam in case Vlad decides to attack her."

"Are you sure that this is what Vlad is planning Danny?" Maddie wanted to make sure that Danny was 100% certain and she knew that he was sure when his face expression didn't change.

"Sam could be in danger mom." Danny started. "And if I'm not there to help her then Vlad could hurt her and I will never forgive myself."

"Well then..." Jack looked to Maddie and back to Danny. "It looks like we're going to London." Danny's face turned determined as he headed towards the Fenton RV while placing his hand on the hood of the vehicle.

"Good...because Sam's gonna need us...and I don't want Vlad getting to her first."

* * *

After Sam had stopped talking with Danny, she noticed Catherine and Mallory listening intently to every word that Sam was saying. Catherine and Mallory's face couldn't have helped but smile when they heard how romantic Danny was towards Sam. Frankly it was beginning to creep Sam out how they thought that Danny was absolutely perfect. Sam didn't want to get sidetracked so she snapped her fingers which led to Mallory and Catherine getting out of their state of mind.

"So what did Danny say?" Mallory wondered.

"Danny said that Vlad is behind this." Sam sighed.

"Whose Vlad?" Catherine wondered.

"Vlad Plasmius, one of Danny Phantom's worst enemies...ever." Sam sat down on the bed while looking at her cell phone. She was thinking if Danny was okay and if everything was going to be all right. Sam needed Danny more than she realized and she was upset with herself that it took her this long to figure it out.

"Wow, he sounds serious." Mallory's eyes widened in fear.

"So what is Danny going to do now?" Catherine added.

"What _we_ are going to do is help Danny." Sam squinted her eyes while walking back and forth across the room.

"So what are we suppoed to do to help him?" Mallory got up while putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What were going to do is keep an eye on Headmaster Hoggins." Sam plotted.

"Headmaster Hoggins?" Catherine wasn't as confident as Sam was and she slumped down a bit.

"Yes." Sam turned her head towards Catherine and Mallory. "Headmaster Hoggins is stealing money from the students around here by charging them different tuition even with the scholarships. Someone has to stop her and shut her down."

"What if she's working with that Vlad Plasmius fellow?" Mallory wondered.

"Why would you think that?" Sam wondered.

"Because why would the D.A.L.V foundation send you here while Headmaster Hoggins is a money stealing con-artist? If you put two and two together then it makes sense." Mallory shrugged her shoulders.

"You're right Mallory." It all began to dawn on Sam's mind. "I think you're absolutely right! We need to stop Headmaster Hoggins and Vlad now!"

"But didn't Danny say..." Catherine started before Sam started glaring at her.

"At this point I don't care what Danny says." Sam sighed. "Headmaster Hoggins needs to be stopped now."

"But no one can save us if you get hurt." Mallory sighed.

"Oh, I'll be all right." Sam gave them both a sly smile before turning around and heading towards the door. "I have just what I need to stop Hoggins."

"But Sam..." Catherine and Mallory weren't sure if Sam should have went after Headmaster Hoggins and Vlad. Maybe they needed to plot this out first.

"But nothing." Sam shook her head while exiting the room. "I am going to stop Hoggins and there's nothing that you could do or say about it." Sam slammed the door and started heading towards Headmaster Hoggins office with a determined look in her eye. She knew exactly what she was going to say when she got to the office and knocked on the door. She was going to confront Headmaster Hoggins and she was going to get Hoggins to confess that she was working with Vlad. Sam however didn't make it very far when Headmaster Hoggins spotted her walking down the corridor towards her office.

"Going somewhere Samantha?" Headmaster Hoggins walked slowly towards Sam as Sam stopped.

"The name is _Sam_." Sam growled under her breath.

"What was that _Samantha_?" Headmaster Hoggins let out a small smirk while eyeing Sam. Sam knew exactly what was going on here. Headmaster Hoggins was trying to psych her out.

"I know your secret..." Sam told Headmaster Hoggins with a determined look on her face. "And if you do anything to hurt anyone I'll report you to the British Authorities."

"Oh, what secret are you talking about?" Headmaster Hoggins voice didn't sound pleasant whatsoever. As a matter of fact, her voice sounded deadly. Upset and deadly.

"The secret I am talking about is that I know you are stealing money from the Oxford students." Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Samantha...is that all you have?" Headmaster Hoggins smirked but Sam still didn't look unphased.

"I also know that you are working for Vlad." Sam revealed. "It's not a secret."

"Working for Vlad?" Headmaster Hoggins pretended that she didn't know who Sam was talking about, but of course Sam knew better.

"I know the reason that you and Vlad both wanted me to come here. It had nothing to do with my grades. It had to do with trying to kill me off knowing that Danny will never get here in time to save me." Sam said. Headmaster Hoggins grabbed Sam's arm which somewhat shocked Sam. "Hey! Let me go!" Headmaster Hoggins leaned closer towards Sam with a snarl appearing on her face.

"Listen here you American brat, you don't want me to kill you here and you don't want me to kill you tonight, so I am suggesting that you get your little behind back to your quarters and stay there till the morning. I've read all about you. I know you are the girlfriend of Danny Phantom, which is why I have to keep a close eye on you. You are going to do exactly as I say and you aren't going to snoop around any longer." Headmaster Hoggins started dragging Sam back towards her room.

"And what if I do get involved?" Sam still however didn't look afraid. "What are you going to do then. You have no ghost powers."

"Of course I don't..." Headmaster Hoggins stopped in front of Sam's room before turning back to her. "But Vlad Plasmius does...and if you even try to stop us, Vlad will go all the way to Amity Park and he will kill Danny Phantom. But don't worry, Vlad won't leave you out. He'll have you watch. Now...we are going to be plesant and we are going to behave ourselves." Headmaster Hoggins twisted Sam's arm which made Sam yell back out in pain. "Have a good night Samantha..." Headmaster Hoggins let go of Sam's arm as she headed back down the hallway without another word. Sam looked at her arm where Headmaster Hoggins twisted it and noticed that it was completely red. Sam felt tears slide down her face as she continued to stare at her arm. She couldn't have Danny get hurt. It would break her heart so much. Sam walked into the room noticing Catherine and Mallory looking worried.

"Did you find Headmaster Hoggins?" Mallory asked. Sam couldn't say a single word. All Sam could think about was Headmaster Hoggins's threat towards her and Danny. Just the thought of Danny getting killed by Vlad was too much to bare and imagine how powerful Vlad could be after the Disasteroid. Sam sat on her bed as she broke down and cried thinking about Danny. Little did Sam know...Danny knew exactly how Sam was feeling.

* * *

In the Fenton RV, Danny was mumbling in his sleep while Jack and Maddie watched him. Danny had included Valerie, Tucker and Jazz in finding Sam and stopping Headmaster Hoggins and Vlad once and for all (in which all of them were happy to help). Danny continued to mumble until he awoke and sat upright, panting and sweating.

"Sam!" Danny blurted out. Everyone turned to Danny while sharing a confused glance.

"Danny, is everything okay?" Jazz asked in a soothing voice.

"I...I had a dream." Danny caught his breath while looking at everyone else.

"What was the dream about?" Tucker wondered.

"I had some dream that Sam was confronting Headmaster Hoggins...and that Headmaster Hoggins hurt her." Danny turned to his parents while rubbing the back of his neck. "The only problem with the dream was that it all felt too real."

"Really sweetie?" Maddie wondered.

"Yeah. It was almost like I was there with Sam when it happened." Danny tried to explain.

"Maybe it has to do with how close you and Sam are." Jazz suggested. "Maybe a new ghost power that can have you two sense how each of you are thinking and feeling."

"So you think that Danny and Sam could know how the other is feeling just because it's a new ghost power?" Valerie asked sounding bewildered.

"That's what it seems like." Jazz rubbed the back of her neck while thinking.

"So what? Sam and I have like telekenisis?" Danny raised an eyebrow while looking curious.

"Not telekenisis, but close enough." Jazz said.

"All right, we're here at Oxford!" Jack yelled so that everyone could hear him. Everyone looked at the high walls of the school, as a matter of fact everyone but Danny was bewildered by how much Oxford looked like a medival castle.

"Awesome..." Valerie and Tucker whispered to themselves.

"Yeah, but we can sightsee later." Danny got out of the car while trying to find a way to get into the school with everyone with him. "Right now we need to find Sam."

"And how are we going to get in?" Tucker wondered.

"I can make all of us invisible and try to get us into the school." Danny planned. "Here, hold hands. I have an idea." Everyone did just as Danny said and in a matter of moments, Danny was able to phase everyone into the school walls and into the hallways.

"That was pretty awesome." Jazz admitted. "Maybe we should do that more often."

"After we find Sam." Danny sighed. Danny walked down to Sam's corridor and turned to make sure no one else was outside the hallways. "Be quiet guys, all right?" Danny ordered. Danny then turned the door and softly knocked on the door. The next thing Danny knew, Mallory opened the door and appeared before Danny's face. "Uh...hi. Is Sam here?" Mallory felt her face turn pale and couldn't help what happened next...she fainted.

"Danny?" Danny recognized Sam's voice and slowly opened the door. Danny's face turned into shock when he saw Sam's arm red as a tomato. He walked towards her and by the time he reached Sam, his face was twisted in rage.

"Who...did this to you?" Danny asked in a whispered rage.

"Headmaster Hoggins." Catherine quickly replied before Sam could answer. "Sam went to go and confront her even though we told her not to." Danny quickly faced Sam and there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. For the next couple of moments no one said a word and Sam knew that when Danny was able to find his words, she was going to get a talking to. However Sam and Catherine didn't expect what Danny was going to do next.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Danny yelled so loudly. Sam and Catherine were sure that Danny was going to knock down the school with just the sound of his voice. Sam knew by Danny's face expression and the posture of his body that he wasn't happy at all...and Sam had a feeling that Danny was mad at _her._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If I had owned Danny Phantom, I would be the happiest girl in the world (and possibly rich) but alas I don't. I know what you're thinking, 2 chapters in 1 day? I had some time on my hands so here you go! Enjoy the new chapter. :)**

* * *

For the next 10 minutes, Danny and Sam didn't say a word to one another. All Danny could do was look in anger as Sam put ice on her arm. Danny didn't understand how words could go from one ear and out the other with Sam. Sam seemed to be intent on listening to him, but Danny knew it was all for not when Sam had disobeyed him and went to speak to Headmaster Hoggins alone. Danny's fists clenched at the thought of Headmaster Hoggins hurting Sam's arm, but Sam knew better than to try to talk Danny out of being angry. He wasn't too thrilled with her either.

"I just don't understand why you would go after Hoggins alone even after I told you that I didn't want you to." Danny shook his head while Sam continued to ice her arm.

"She could have hurt you Sam." Valerie chimed in. There was a lot of things Sam didn't need at this point, and one of them was Danny scolding Sam about what she did that was so wrong. It made Sam seem like she was a child and Danny was a parent.

"I know what I did was dangerous." Sam's voice in no way showed remorse about what she had done.

"Sam, what you did could have killed you." Danny wasn't going to end this conversation here. He knew what Sam did was wrong. Heck, even Sam knew what she did was wrong but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Danny, I'm fine." Sam looked annoyed at her boyfriend. "I have an arm that's red. It's not going to kill me."

"But Headmaster Hoggins could have done worse!" Danny yelled. "Vlad could have been here and he could have hurt you!"

"Do you mind keeping down the yelling?" Catherine chimed in the corner while she was fanning off Mallory from her fainting spell. "A lot of the students aren't awake yet and this noise will awaken them if you continue."

"Right, sorry." Danny rapidly said but kept his eyes fixed on Sam. "Sam, you don't get that what you did could affect us all."

"I know it could affect us all." Sam sighed. "But what Headmaster Hoggins is doing is _illegal_ and working with Vlad is just _dangerous_. They need to be stopped!"

"Sam, right now Headmaster Hoggins _knows_ that you know about her plan and that's not going to stop her from telling Vlad that you know." Danny reasoned. "And if Vlad knows that we know then that's not going to stop him from attacking us." Sam didn't want to admit it, but she knew that Danny was right. What Sam did had now put everyone around her in danger, and that was the last thing Sam ever wanted to do.

"So now what do we do now that Vlad could know?" Jazz wondered.

"Well, now we have to prepare for an attack from Vlad." Danny sighed. "It's the only thing we can do at this point."

"But we don't know how powerful Vlad actually is." Tucker explained. "No one has actually seen him since the Disasteroid."

"I know no one has seen him since the Disasteroid, which is why we have to start preparing for the worst case scenario." Danny started pacing back and forth across the room.

"Maybe if were going to start plotting we shouldn't do it in here." Sam suggested. "Headmaster Hoggins could have all these rooms bugged."

"Sam, I'm sure that Headmaster Hoggins doesn't have the rooms bugged, but you're right. We might want to plan this somewhere else...and I know exactly where." Danny looked out the Oxford window while eyeing the small park that he and Sam went to the other day. Danny turned his attention towards his family and friends as he held out his hand. "Are you all with me?" Everyone knew exactly what was on Danny's mind and all started to grab each other's hands. The next thing they knew Danny turned himself invisible and flew everyone out of the Oxford building unscathed.

* * *

At the small park, Danny sat on one of the benches with a notepad trying to plot how they were going to get to Vlad. It wasn't going to be easy since Vlad knew Danny's every move and Danny had yet to see how he looked after the Disasteroid. Sam couldn't help but notice Danny sitting by himself while thinking. Sam realized that this was all her fault that Danny now had to go and fight Vlad instead of putting it off. She was also going to have to talk to her parents later about being so stupid to take a scholarship without really looking into it, but Sam knew she was more to blame than anyone else. Sam slowly walked towards Danny and took the seat that was next to him. Danny quickly glanced up from the paper and noticed Sam's apologetic expression on her face. Danny put the paper down while crossing his arms, waiting for Sam to say something.

"I know you're probably still a little mad at me." Sam looked down, not sure if she could even look at Danny at this point.

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled with you, let's just say that." Danny sighed while he continued eyeing her.

"I'm sorry Danny, I really am." Sam shook her head as she felt her face swell up with tears. "It's just that Headmater Hoggins said that she was going to personally make sure that she was going to hurt you and I just couldn't have that." Danny's face quickly softened as he wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling her into a hug. Sam was unsure what was going on here. One minute Danny was mad and the next minute he was hugging her?

"So you were trying to protect _me_." Danny finally understood.

"Yes, and I know that it's not a good excuse but I just can't bare the thought of losing you Danny, just like you can't bare the thought of losing me." Danny put his hands on Sam's cheek which forced her to look him in the eyes. When Sam stared into Danny's green ghost eyes, she saw fear. She saw that he was afraid of what was going on. While Danny was trying to be brave about the whole thing Sam knew that Danny was actually scared. Sam put one of her hands in Danny's hair while trying to soothe him but Danny's face expression didn't change one bit. "Danny, can I ask you something?"

"W...what?" Danny looked at Sam but couldn't collect his thoughts.

"Are you scared?" Sam saw Danny trying to avoid answering and she moved her hand from his hair to his cheek which forced him to look at her. "Danny...are you scared?" Danny finally relented and looked down. Danny was feeling rather embarrassed that Sam knew how he really felt at this point, but Sam didn't see a reason why he was feeling embarrassed.

"I know that everyone is supposed to look up to Danny Phantom or something like that." Danny continued to look to the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with Sam. "But if I tell the whole world that I am scared to face Vlad Plasmius because of what he'll do to my friends and my family then they'll see me as a chicken. I know I'm not supposed to be scared, but for some reason I am." Sam sat closer while resting her head on Danny's shoulder which prompted Danny to look at her.

"Danny, it's okay to be afraid. But you don't have to go through it alone." Sam reassured softly.

"I don't?" Danny quickly asked.

"No. I'll be there with you. I promise. We'll stop Vlad together." Sam took a hold of Danny's hand while smiling at him. Danny felt somewhat better and wrapped his arms around Sam to engulf her in a hug.

"Thanks for the pep talk Sam." Danny smiled softly. "I really needed that."

"You're welcome Danny." Sam gave Danny a small peck on the cheek which completely unnerved him. Danny would have kissed Sam-if Catherine and Mallory weren't looking at him at that moment in awe.

"Uh Sam, why are your new friends looking at me like I'm apart of a museum?" Danny wondered.

"They are infatuated with you." Sam nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "But it works."

"Yeah, if they want me to feel completely uncomfortable then it works." Danny sighed.

"Oh Danny, stop complaining you big baby." Sam gave him a slight nudge. "They just admire you because you're a hero."

"That's one of the few downsides to being a hero. You have girls look at you like that." Danny realized that Catherine and Mallory weren't saying a word so it was a best bet that they couldn't hear Danny in their moment of awe.

"So, how are things going in Amity Park?" Sam asked.

"Amity Park is Amity Park." Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Graduation's a week and a half away, prom's coming soon...wow. I have a lot of things on my plate."

"So you plan on going to Prom?" Sam smiled.

"If I can stop Vlad in time, yeah." Danny got up from the park bench and Sam followed in tow. Danny had to get up to at least stretch his legs-that and the fact Mallory and Catherine were creeping him out. Sam grabbed Danny's hand which Danny responded by squeezing her hand affectionately. "Being a superhero is a lot of work."

"Yeah, well I know you're cut out for it." Sam noticed that Danny still had the folder from the D.A.L.V foundation on his possession and took it from him with her free hand. "Did you ever find out who Dalv Espius was?"

"That was the only part that I couldn't figure out." Danny admitted. "I mean, Headmaster Hoggins seems to have gotten some help in order for her to avoid jail time but apparently I could find no records on Dalv Espius. It seems like everything they wrote about him was fake.

"Did you ever try to do a picture search?" Sam asked.

"A picture search?" Danny turned to Sam in confusion.

"Yeah, you type his name in the search engine under images and his face should pop up." Sam said. "It might work that way."

"Well, we could try it." Danny turned to Tucker who was busy fiddling with his PDA. "Tucker, I need your help."

"Sure, what's up Danny?" Tucker asked.

"I need you to type in Dalv Espius in the search engine, but this time were going to do it under images." Danny instructed.

"So were going to do a picture search for the guy that you're looking for?" Tucker tried to follow along.

"Exactly." Danny nodded his head. Tucker typed Dalv's name into the search engine and when the pictures came up Danny, Tucker and Sam couldn't help but notice that Dalv Espius looked familiar-very familiar.

"That's funny, Dalv looks a lot like Vlad." Sam lowered Tucker's red beret over his eyes as soon as that comment came out of his mouth.

"Well, maybe because Dalv _is_ Vlad!" Sam yelled at him.

"All right, all right. Calm down both of you." Danny told his friends as he looked at the picture. "Wait, so I don't get it. Dalv Espius is Vlad?"

"But we found the book in his house..." Sam shook her head. "Vlad can't be Dalv..."

"Or maybe, it is." Danny pulled the book out from his backpack and started skimming through it. "This is a pretty detailed book about what happened with the Hoggins case. So Vlad also wasn't just half-ghost trying to destroy me, he was under the alliance Dalv Espius so that he and Hoggins can scam everyone out of their college tuition. "

"But why would Vlad do Headmaster Hoggins's jail time? That doesn't seem like him." Tucker wondered.

"You're right. It doesn't sound like him." Danny smirked. "Which was why he came up with a fake identity so that it would never show up on _Vlad_'s record."

"And so it would show up on _Dalv's._" Tucker finally understood what was going on.

"It still doesn't explain why Vlad would do Hoggins's jail time though." Sam still didn't get where Danny and Tucker were going with this.

"Maybe Hoggins promised Vlad cash if he did the jail time and after he got out of jail Hoggins gave him the cash, he continued living his life as Vlad and said that Dalv died of a heart condition." Danny continued to think.

"That could be since now Vlad is stinking rich." Tucker pointed at Danny.

"But why would Hoggins work for Vlad now? Didn't Hoggins have the power back then?" Sam asked.

"This plan had to be all Vlad." Danny sat down on the bench next to Tucker while Sam took a seat next to Danny. "Vlad wants to get rid of us, right Sam?"

"Right?" Sam responded although she still didn't know where Danny was going with this.

"He wants to get rid of us by sending us to different colleges. Except a lot of the colleges that are far apart and require dormitories are very expensive." Danny started to explain until Tucker caught on.

"Which was why he created the scholarship in order to pay for your room and board." Tucker snapped his fingers.

"Right Tucker, but there's more to that." Danny and Tucker noticed Sam still wasn't sure where they were going with this which prompted Danny to continue. "Vlad needed someone who would be willing to take Sam and he needed a far away college to do it, which was why he included Headmaster Hoggins in on the scam. But this time, Hoggins didn't want a thing to do with Vlad since she had her own scam of her own-taking money from the students of Oxford by digging into their tutition money. Vlad had to have forced her however to have her apart of the deal."

"With cash?" Sam interrupted Danny's theory.

"Cash had to be one of the incentives but knowing Vlad, he is able to convince almost anyone into doing his bidding." Danny thought.

"Which was probably why Vlad told Hoggins he was a half-ghost." Tucker said.

"That's right!" Danny's eyes widened while both Sam and Danny turned to Tucker. "Vlad probably threatened Hoggins and told her that he was a ghost and that if she didn't do what he said then he was gong to expose her for the fraud that she really was."

"And he could easily get her into jail!" Tucker and Danny continued to stare at one another but Sam felt a little out of the loop here.

"So you're telling me that your theory involves Hoggins and Vlad working together, Hoggins pays Vlad in order to do jail time under the name Dalv Espius. Vlad does the jail time and says that Dalv dies of a heart condition while Plasmius lives a life under his name. He wants to separate us so that he can destroy us and has Hoggins in on the plan because he offers cash and threatens that he'll put her in jail because he's a ghost? That's really your theory?" Sam raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms.

"It's the best theory we got." Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"And you got this whole theory because you looked at a picture that looks like Vlad?" Sam sighed. "As realisitc as that sounds, maybe Vlad has a twin brother."

"A twin brother?" Tucker and Danny gave Sam an incredulous look.

"Why would Vlad have a twin brother?" Tucker sounded shocked.

"It's just my theory." Sam said.

"So you think that Vlad's twin 'brother' actually died and that Hoggins and Vlad are just working together for the heck of it?" Danny asked.

"That's _my_ theory Danny. Like it or leave it." Sam flashed a small smile on her face. With the talk of theories no one actually knew the truth but a theory was a good place to start.

"So what do we do now?" Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "Are we going to bust Hoggins now or what?"

"We can't just show up and bust Hoggins." Danny sighed while placing an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Hoggins tried to hurt Sam once. It's not gonna stop her from trying to hurt us again."

"So how are we going to stop her?" Tucker asked.

"I'm still working on that plan." Danny waved a hand dismissively as he continued to think.

'Well dude, whatever plan you do come up with it has to be awesome." Tucker said.

"As a matter of fact." Sam stroked her chin while thinking. "Danny, there is a way that you can get Headmaster Hoggins to talk to you."

"Does it involve excessive force?" Danny wondered.

"It does." Sam smiled.

"Then I like the way you think." Danny got up with a smile on his face.

"So you're going to tie Hoggins up in her office, hold her hostage and make her tell you what you want to know?" Tucker asked.

"How do you _do_ that?" Sam was shocked that Tucker was able to figure out what she was thinking. Even Danny had to admit that it was pretty awesome.

"All right, so how do we go about this?" Danny wondered.

"Simple. We head back to Oxford." Sam said. "Tucker, you're going to have to come up with a plan in case Headmaster Hoggins backstabs us."

"Will do!" Tucker smiled. Sam and Danny ran towards the university which made Tucker turn to everyone else.

"Where are Danny and Sam going?" Jazz piped up.

"They have a plan...which means we need to come up with a plan too in case their plan fails." Tucker gathered everyone up so that they could think of a plan in order to stop this once and for all.

* * *

Luckily for Danny, Sam knew where Headmaster Hoggins was at this very moment. She was heading to the breakfast hall where the students were to eat and then head to their first class of the day. As Headmaster Hoggins walked past her office, she felt a tingle come down her spine. There was something going on and she knew it. She looked around trying to find what was bothering her when all of a sudden, she found herself pulled into her office and an ectoball close to her neck. She saw the face that was holding the ectoball and it was none other than Danny while Sam prepared the chair with the rope.

"What is the meaning of this Samantha?" Headmaster Hoggins growled at her.

"The name is Sam!" Sam yelled at Headmaster Hoggins.

"And you're no longer asking the questions around here." Danny growled. "_We_ are."

"And if you don't tell us what we want to know then you might not like what's going to happen next." Headmaster Hoggins felt fear oozing throughout her body but of course since she was shown how to hide her fear, she was able to mask it with anger.

"If you think I am going to be threatened by a puny teenage girl and a ghost child then you both are wrong." Danny felt the fear in Headmaster Hoggins's voice which made him smirk.

"Oh, you think there's only one ghost in here?" Sam wondered. The next thing Headmaster Hoggins knew, Sam had transformed into a plant ghost-something that she was not expecting.

"Now how about we try this again." Sam smirked. "You are going to tell us what we know-or it's the end to you Headmaster Hoggins." And with that Headmaster Hoggins was tied to the chair while Danny continued to hold the ectoball close to her. Headmaster Hoggins knew that there was no way out of this and that if she didn't tell them what they wanted to know, then this could very well be the end of her scheme-and possibly her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the new chapter of the story. Sorry it's so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. :)**

* * *

For a moment, Headmaster Hoggins didn't know if she should tell Danny or Sam what they wanted to know, but she didn't seem to have a choice since Danny and Sam were practically holding her against her will. She had heard of Danny Phantom before and she knew that Danny Phantom was the real deal. He wasn't afraid to outsmart his enemy and defeat him, but she knew that he was afraid to kill. No one in the ghost zone had the heart to kill so she decided that she was going to keep her silence from Danny.

"So?" Sam inquisited while Danny angrily looked at Headmaster Hoggins. "Are you going to tell us what's going on?"

"And why should I have to answer you?" Headmaster Hoggins huffed. "What are two ghost kids going to do? You don't have the heart to harm me?"

"Oh, I don't have the heart to harm you huh?" Danny asked angrily. He made the ectoball vanish into thin air. He walked towards her while placing his hand on her shoulder. The next thing Headmaster Hoggins knew, her shoulders were piercing with pain; in the exact same spot where Danny held his hand.

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Headmaster Hoggins yelled in pain.

"Oh, you want him to make it stop?" Sam pretended that she had cared what Headmaster Hoggins was feeling.

" Yes!" Headmaster Hoggins yelled. "By the love of pete, make him stop!

"Okay then, you want me to stop?" Danny asked before his voice turned cold and deadly. "Then you better tell me what you know." At that moment Headmaster Hoggins didn't seem to have a choice. She had to tell Danny what she knew...or else she would probably end up dead.

"All right! All right!" Headmaster Hoggins relented before giving up. Danny released his hand from her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"All right, so start from the beginning." Danny paced around while Sam kept an eye on Headmaster Hoggins. "Where did you meet Vlad Plasmius?"

"Where did I meet Vlad Plasmius?" Headmaster Hoggins wondered.

"Did I stutter?" Danny growled. "Tell me. Now."

"I met him while I was in Winsconsin." Headmaster Hoggins let out a sigh while Sam glared at her.

"Why Winsconsin?" Sam asked.

"Because that's where Vlad Masters was from." Headmaster Hoggins growled. She noticed that Danny continued to stare at her in anger which probably meant that she had to continue her story or risk being dead meat. "I met him at a college party. He was complaning about some lad named Jack Fenton and how Jack had stole his girlfriend. He was just the pawn that I needed in my plan. He was naive, he was unsure of where his life was going, he was perfect."

"Wait, so Vlad was just an insecure man after Jack Fenton stole his girlfriend?" Danny winced as he repeated the information.

"Right." Headmaster Hoggins nodded before continuing. "I was looking to make a great buck and Vlad was hoping to get his anger out. I explained to Vlad that there was opprotunity. That there was a chance that we could become two of the greatest forces in the world. So I became the head of Berkley college in California. Vlad and I were able to scam every student that entered the premisis. Boy was it a gold mine! But we were caught towards the Spring Semester and were arrested for the scam. Luckily there was a whole new part to the scam; Vlad created a pen name named Dalv Espius."

"So you mean like a fake name?" Danny asked.

"Correct." Headmaster Hoggins nodded before continuing. "I was able to avoid jail time since I was able to speak with Vlad before our trial. He said that he was going to get rid of the charges off of me in exchange for money. I promised him the money and he was charged with the money laundering while I was set free. That was the end of Dalv Espius and a chance for me to start new."

"A chance to start new? And you chose England, why?" Danny inquisited.

"I chose England because I knew that there was no way that anyone was going to suspect anything. I became the Headmaster of Oxford over a year ago and ever since then I let the money flow. I took advantage of the tuition and no one suspected a thing." Headmaster Hoggins had a sly look on her face while Sam still was a bit confused.

"I don't get it though." Sam sighed. "Where did Vlad come into play with this plan? You explained everything that happened before, but you didn't explain what was going on now. What did Vlad have to do with what's going on now?" Headmaster Hoggins tightened her lip which forced Danny to release a small ectoball. Headmaster Hoggins took a deep breath before continuing.

"Vlad came to me for help this time." Headmaster Hoggins recalled. "I was sitting in my office when Vlad came into the door. I had asked him how he had found me and he told me that he had his ways. He asked me if I wanted to work with him again but I wasn't into working with him again. If the British Authorities figured it out then I would be in prison for the rest of my life. I didn't need a partner this time."

"But let me guess. Vlad wasn't going to take no for an answer." Danny continued for Headmaster Hoggins.

"He changed himself into a ghost in front of me and threatened me...about the same way that you are now Mr. Phantom." Headmaster Hoggins sighed.

"Continue the story before I blast your head off." Danny didn't have the patience for this.

" I had no choice but to say yes because he threatened that he was going to turn me in for the crimes and make sure that I get put in prison for a long time." Headmaster Hoggins finished. "That is all I can tell you about the whole plot Mr. Phantom."

"There is one thing that you can tell me." Danny continued to pace back and forth. "Why did Vlad want to separate Sam from me so badly? And you better tell me why."

"It was because he wanted to make sure that he had a chance to destroy the both of you from different segments of the world." Headmaster Hoggins admitted. Danny turned to Sam with a smug smile on his face. "So now that I have told you all that you wanted to know, will you please let me go?"

"And why would we let you go?" Sam smirked.

"Well, you have to let me go." Headmaster Hoggins stammered. "I told you what you wanted to know."

"Hoggins, we don't let people just _go_ because they tell us information." Danny smirked. "Now, I am sure that you wouldn't mind just sitting here while we go and find Vlad."

"By the way, where would we find Vlad?" Sam asked.

"That I don't know, I swear!" Headmaster Hoggins saw Danny shrug his shoulders while heading out the door with Sam.

"Well, thanks for letting us know all we wanted to know. Now stay." Danny slammed the door while he walked down the hallway. Sam couldn't help but blush at how Danny took care of the situation and frankly, she wished that she was able to have the same confidence as Danny.

"Wow Danny, you seemed to have that theory spot on." Sam smiled.

"I was right, ha ha ha ha ha." Danny replied in a playful sing-song voice.

"Oh shut up." Sam nudged Danny playfully as they headed out of the school.

"So now we have to find Vlad." Danny turned serious.

"But where are we going to find Vlad?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know." Danny shrugged. "That's what I would like to know."

"But when we do find him, I want to make sure that he pays for making us so miserable." Sam continued to walk but realized that Danny was no longer following her. "Danny?" Sam turned her head to see Danny looking back at the school. Sam knew that Danny was deep in thought. She walked towards him with a worried look on her face. "Danny? Everything okay?"

"What?" Danny wondered while looking at Sam.

"Are you okay? You keep staring at the school." Sam said.

"Would you come back here even when we stop Vlad?" Danny blurted out. Sam's eyes widened at Danny's question as he turned away while looking embarrassed.

"Well." Sam started. Danny felt that he knew the answer as he started walking away from her.

"Let me guess, you met friends here and everything is fine and dandy...I get it." Danny sighed.

"Danny, listen." Sam grabbed Danny's hand while placing another hand on his cheek. "Yes, I made friends here and yes I do love London, but you have to understand something. I will never ever let anything tear us apart. We have been through so much in order for someone to wreck what we have. I love you Danny, and don't you _ever_ forget that." Danny felt his face blush bright red as Sam smiled softly.

"Everytime you say that you love me, I get butterflies in my stomach." Danny admitted softly.

"And that has to be the cutest thing you ever said." Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck with a small smile.

"Come on, we need to find out where Vlad is." Danny sighed. Sam looked up in the air to see 3 ghost vultures swarming around them. Sam's face turned cold towards the birds as she nudged Danny.

"I think maybe those three birds might know where Vlad is." Sam set her eyes on the birds while speaking to Danny.

"You wanna know something?" Danny looked at the birds while speaking to Sam. "I think that you might be right." Danny and Sam flew in the air to confront the vultures while not looking completely pleased. "Hey! Birdbrain!" Danny yelled. "Wanna tell me something I don't know?" The 3 birds looked to Danny and Sam and gave them a sly smile.

"Did you want something ghost brat?" The first vulture wondered.

"As a matter of fact, maybe I did." Danny growled. "Whereis Vlad Plasmius! Now!"

"Who is he looking for?" The second vulture asked.

"Did he say Plaid Mastreous?" The third vulture mocked.

"I think he said 'blah blah blah'." The first vulture responded. "I couldn't understand a word that the kid was saying." The next thing the birds knew, they were all hit with a gigantic ectoball while Danny scowled.

"TELL ME WHERE VLAD IS!" Danny screamed. The birds looked at one another as Sam grabbed them with her vines.

"Tell us where Vlad is and you won't get hurt." Sam scrunched her face in disgust. The three vultures quickly nodded and pointed into the horizon.

"Over there." The three vultures quickly said. Sam slammed the three vultures into the ground as she followed where the birds had pointed. Danny continued to look at Sam as if he was in a daze. As Danny continued to look back and forth from the school to Sam, he knew what he had to do. And he knew that he had to act fast.

* * *

Danny and Sam were able to find Jack, Maddie at the others towards the park and revealed everything that Headmaster Hoggins had said. While Danny continued the story, Tucker was in complete awe that the theory that he and Danny came up with was the actual story.

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"Really." Danny nodded.

"So what are we going to do to stop them?" Jazz wondered.

"We are going to find Vlad and we are going to give him a run for his money." Danny sounded more confident than he felt.

"Wait, so you're telling me that it was because of me that Vlad joined Hoggins?" Jack piped up.

"Not intentionally dad, but in a way, yeah." Danny had a worried look on his face while Jack's face looked disappointed. In a moment, Jack's face turned to glee as he pumped his fist with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Jack yelled loudly.

"Dad?" Jazz half scolded. "What you just did made no sense."

" Aww..." Jack sighed.

"Dad, we need to figure out a way how we are going to stop Vlad when we find him." Danny got everyone's focus once again.

"All right, so what do we do?" Tucker piped up.

"First we find Vlad." Danny instructed. "If we do find him then we need to come up with a plan on how to stop him. But for now the plan is just to find Vlad."

"Sounds like a good plan." Maddie smiled at her son.

"And when you do find Vlad then you have to let everyone know." Danny handed everyone the Fenton Phones in which everyone responded by taking one.

"Al right then. When we find Vlad, we'll let you know." Jazz told her brother. As everyone started splitting up, Danny held his parents back for a moment while taking a deep breath.

"Mom? Dad?" Danny started while sounding a little scared.

"Danny? Is something wrong?" Maddie put a hand on her son's cheek as he looked down to the ground. Danny was afraid that what he was going to say next was going to hurt someone but he had to say what was on his mind.

"Well, it has to do with college." Danny started.

"You do plan on going to college, right?" Jack sounded stern as his son shifted his feet.

"What? Of course." Danny assured his parents. "It's just that I was thinking of going to school somewhere other than New York."

"Really?" Maddie asked. "Where?"

"I was thinking that maybe I should come to England and attend Oxford...with Sam."

* * *

While Danny was talking to his parents, Sam had decided that maybe confiding in Jazz was the way to go. Jazz turned her head to see her brother's girlfriend looking a bit unsure of herself.

"Sam? Is something wrong?" Jazz asked. Sam shuffled her feet and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Sam sounded a bit nervous.

"You're not planning on breaking up with Danny are you?" Jazz sounded nervous.

"No, I'm not." Sam quickly assured Jazz. "It's just that I was thinking...maybe I should apply and attend to NYU...with Danny."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the new chapter guys! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Wait a minute." Jazz's eyes went wide. "You're thinking of leaving Oxford for NYU with Danny?" Sam tried to fix her eyes towards Jazz with a nervous look on her face.

"I was thinking about it" Sam softly replied.

"And what did you tell Danny?" Jazz wondered.

"Actually, I didn't tell him that." Sam admitted. "I had told him that I was planning on joining Oxford full time in the fall."

"So you now are feeling conflicted?" Jazz stroked her chin while thinking intently. "Interesting."

"Jazz, can we please focus?" Sam tried to avoid Jazz going into child psychology mode at a time like this. "What am I gonna tell Danny?"

"Tell him the truth. Tell him that you plan on going to school with him in the fall." Jazz then thought for a moment while pointing towards Sam. "But didn't your parents want you to come here?"

"Well, yes." Sam sighed. "But they aren't important to me right now. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Well then, you need to tlel Danny how you really feel about all this." Jazz insisted. "If you tell Danny, then Danny will understand. He might be thrilled. You never know."

"I'm hoping he'll be thrilled that I'm going to leave Oxford." Sam smiled until she realized someone was clearing their throat. Sam turned her head to see Catherine and Mallory looking disappointed. That was when Sam and Jazz both realized; Mallory and Catherine heard everything in that conversation.

"You want to leave Oxford?" Mallory asked sadly.

"Why is that?" Catherine wondered. "Are you not happy here?"

"I love being here." Sam said to them softly. "It's just that I love being with Danny. I can't picture a world without him." Mallory and Catherine looked as if they had no other words for Sam. They couldn't believe the Sam that they had gotten along with had wanted to leave them before September. They just met her-that and she was the closest thing to Danny Phantom that they had.

"I see." Mallory slowly said. Sam turned back around while looking at Jazz.

"We better go and find Vlad." Sam instructed. "If we don't then we could be in a heap of trouble." Sam and Jazz started walking away in order to find Vlad while Mallory and Catherine stood there. They didn't look just hurt, but they also felt a bit betrayed by what just happend. Mallory and Catherine walked away from the rest of the group, starting to look for Vlad.

"I cannot believe that Sam is planning on just to use us and then dump us when Vlad is done." Mallory exclaimed.

"I feel so used." Catherine shook her head.

"Poor little school girls." Catherine and Mallory heard a voice that didn't sound like either of their voices. It didn't even sound like Danny or Sam. When Catherine and Mallory turned around, they couldn't help but notice that there was a ghost floating in front of them. With the white cape, the black beetle boots and with the pale ghost skin, that was when Catherine and Mallory both realized that they were face to face with Vlad Plasmius.

"Are you Vlad?" Catherine softly asked. Mallory quickly hid behind Catherine while they both stared intently at Vlad.

"I heard your problem young girls, and I am here just to help you." Vlad tried to sound as sympathetic as possible. "You felt used and betrayed by Sam and Danny Phantom. When they find me and destroy me, they are just going to leave you without anything. Knowing Danny Phantom, he might just take credit for all the work."

"He wouldn't!" Mallory was becoming more upset and irate.

"Oh, but he would." Vlad nodded his head. "How would you like to catch me and then take all the credit? That way Danny Phantom doesn't get credit for this...and you do." Catherine and Mallory considered Vlad's offer but wondered if they should. After all, it was like making a deal with the devil. Catherine and Mallory's face soon turned into a sly smile while they nodded their heads.

"What would we have to do?"

* * *

After Danny finished speaking to his parents about his college plans, he started focusing on trying to find Vlad Plasmius. Danny had to put together the pieces to figure out just where Vlad could be. As Danny continued to look for Vlad, he was beginning to feel a pang in his stomach. Something wasn't right with this whole plan. Something wasn't right at all. Danny soon saw Jazz and Sam looking but all Danny could focus on was Sam. His eyes couldn't move from her beautiful face, the way that she made everything seem so flawless. The way that she made him forget all of her problems. Sam was just that amazing to Danny. Danny for some reason felt that he could be with Sam for the rest of his life, something that he was sure Sam had felt the same way about. Danny was snapped out of his thought when Jazz and Sam waved over to him which gave him the cue to walk over to them.

"Did we find anything on where Vlad could be yet?" Danny asked Sam and Jazz.

"Not yet." Jazz sighed.

"But we will find him." Sam quickly added. "Don't you worry. So, did you get anything?"

"Note Jazz's previous response." Danny sighed.

"So we are back to square one." Sam began to look deflated while Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him Sam." Danny's smile gave Sam butterflies in her stomach when she looked at him. Jazz didn't want to interrupt Danny and Sam's moment but there was the world at stake here.

"Can we please focus?" Jazz sighed

"All right." Danny removed his hand from Sam's shoulder while looking up in the sky. "I guess I'll take the air and you guys look down here. Get in touch with everyone else. That way we can plot what we are going to do next." Danny placed a small kiss on Sam's cheek before flying into the air. Jazz noticed Sam's face turning a bright red as she turned away. _Ahh, young love_, Jazz thought to herself.

"We better go and start looking for Vlad." Jazz mentioned. "By the way, we should get in contact with Catherine and Mallory just so we know they are still safe."

"Good idea." Sam took out her cell phone and started dialing the number. Sam continued to keep the phone pressed to her ear but was becoming worried when Mallory nor Catherine picked up the call. "I wonder if everything is okay. They aren't picking up their phone."

"Really?" Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should go back and make sure they are okay."

"Good idea." Sam started to head back when her phone began to ring. "Oh, I think it's Mallory."

"Then pick up the phone." Jazz said. Sam quickly pressed the answer button on her phone, but when she put the phone to her ear, she felt there was something wrong.

"Mallory?" Sam spoke into the phone. "Are you and Catherine all right?"

_"We found Vlad."_ Mallory spoke into the phone.

"You did?" Sam asked. "Where?"

_"We saw him heading towards the town square_." Mallory answered.

"All right then. Jazz and I will go and find Vlad. As soon as we get there, we need you two there and then we'll plot from there." Sam quickly hung up the phone while turning back to Jazz. "I don't know, something doesn't feel right about that phone call."

"Sam, it's Mallory." Jazz shrugged her shoulders. "What could possibly go wrong."

"I could think of a couple of things that can go wrong." Sam answered back. Sam and Jazz began to make their way to the town square in order to confront Vlad, but the closer they got to the town square, Sam was wondering if she could call Danny to assist them. _I'm sure that we can take on Vlad, _Sam thought to herself. Little did Sam know, she was going to be wrong.

* * *

Sam and Jazz made it to the town square 30 minutes later but there was no Vlad when they got there. Sam and Jazz gave each other confused looks before turning back to the statue that was in the middle of the park. Sam recognized that statue all too well; it was Danny Phantom. After Danny had saved everyone from the disasteroid, he had a statue all around the world so that everyone could see his greatness. Sam looked at the statue for a moment, getting lost in the features of the marble stone face of Danny Phantom. Jazz quickly snapped Sam out of her thoughts when she started pacing around the park.

"I thought you said Catherine and Mallory said that Vlad was here." Jazz sighed.

"Maybe they spotted him and he flew away." Sam thought.

"Well, we better find him and now." Jazz was becoming a bit angry. Now Jazz was beginning to think that something was off. Vlad was supposed to be around the town square. It wasn't like him to back down from a challange...even a challange like this. "Call Catherine and Mallory. We need to ask them if they saw Vlad again." Sam took out her cell phone but before she could dial the number she saw Catherine walking towards them.

"Thank goodness we found you." Catherine grabbed Sam's arm while looking worried. "We saw Vlad! Mallory is following him."

"Why is Mallory following Vlad?" Sam sounded shocked. "If Vlad decides to hurt her then that could be the end of her!"

"Well, we better go and find her...now!" Catherine sighed.

"And we will." Jazz reassured Catherine. "So which way did Mallory go when she was following Vlad?"

"She went east." Catherine pointed towards downtown London. "Here, I'll lead you to Vlad."

"That's nice of you." Sam said with a small smile.

"Yeah, a little too nice." Jazz started to sound suspicious.

"Come on. Let's go." Catheirne pulled on Sam's arm. Sam quickly followed Catherine while Jazz stayed back a bit. She wasn't sure, but right now Catherine was rubbing her the wrong way. Jazz soon relented and started following Sam and Catherine. As they continued to walk, Jazz became more and more suspicious of Catherine's actions. Sam however was oblivious to Jazz's suspicions and was more intent on finding Vlad, ending him and then getting back to her life as they knew it. Catherine stopped in the middle of the sidewalk where there were cafe's going down the block. Sam and Jazz turned to Catherine while raising their eyebrows.

"So, where is Mallory and where is Vlad?" Sam asked.

"Oh, they'll be here." Catherine squinted her eyes while turning back. Just then Sam sensed something terribly wrong. It was obvious to her now; she and Jazz were in the middle of a trap. The next thing they knew, they were put in a ghost shield that was almost impossible to break.

"What in the world?" Sam turned to Catherine with hurt in her eyes. "Catherine, what are you doing?" With that, Sam and Jazz turned their heads to see Vlad standing over them with Mallory by Vlad's side.

"When I relied on you girls to help and get me some bait, I wasn't expecting you getting the girlfriend." Vlad kept his eyes fixed on Sam as Sam looked in shocked and horror. She realized she had just been played. Catherine and Mallory were helping Vlad, but the question was...why?

"You tricked us!" Sam turned her head to Catherine while shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Oh did we?" Catherine's voice sounded cold. "Or maybe you tricked us."

"What?" Sam sounded absolutely clueless. "How did we trick you?"

"Oh, let's not get into that girls." Vlad smirked, his eyes fixed on Sam. "We better let Danny Phantom know where his beloved Sam is...he would just_ die_ to get her back." Sam and Jazz looked from Mallory, Vlad and Catherine before realizing that this was their reality. They were really trapped. And Danny was soon going to be in trouble because Sam was too trusting. Sam felt guilt pang all through her body while keeping her eyes away from Jazz. She was going to have Danny in for the fight of his life...and it was all her fault.

* * *

Danny continued to search for Vlad in the air, but as he was flying he just stopped. Danny touched his head while rubbing it, feeling a headache forming on one side of his head. Danny was unsure what was going on next, but he was able to see Sam and Jazz in a dungeon of some sort with Vlad in front of them. Was this a vision or was this Danny's imagination getting the best of him? Danny felt his head start to pound and the more it started pounding, the more clear his vision was. Danny had seen Vlad figuring out a way to kill Vlad, and by Vlad's side it was Mallory and Catherine with smirks on their faces. Danny's eyes flashed open as he looked scared at what he saw.

"SAM!" Danny screamed, while going off to find the others. As Danny thought of what Vlad could possibly do to her, he didn't realize that there was rage building up inside him. The rage was soon getting the best of Danny, because when he blinked his eyes once more, his eyes were no longer bright green; they were now dark red. A grim dark red. A dark red that meant that Danny was coming and that Vlad better hide...because Danny wasn't going to show any mercy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. I don't own Danny Phantom (but I wish I did). Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Sam and Jazz both knew that they were in a pickle when they were taken to an abandoned building that had been tricked out to Vlad's liking. Sam turned her face to Catherine and Mallory but they couldn't even look at Sam. Frankly they turned away from Sam which made her confused. _Did I do something to upset them? If so, I can't remember what I did_, Sam thought to herself. Sam was trying to convince herself that everything was going to be fine but it was hard to convince herself that when she knew she was a pawn just to get Danny here so he could kill him. Sam was knocked out of her thoughts however when Vlad paced around the room and sat down near one of the monitors. With a touch of a button, they were able to see Danny flying around London looking for Vlad, but there was something off about Danny. For one thing Danny looked very angry, something that Vlad was hoping for. That would mean that he could take advantage of Danny's anger and soon be able to control him.

"This is just what I wanted." Vlad chuckled to himself. Sam and Jazz had to figure out a way out of there before Danny came in and put himself in danger. Sam noticed Catherine and Mallory leaning against one of the machines while staring intently at Vlad. Sam had to figure out a way to reason with Catherine and Mallory. What happened to the girls that Sam had met at Oxford? These weren't the girls that Sam knew. Not by a long shot.

"Catherine? Mallory?" Sam whispered. Catheirne and Mallory looked at Sam and Jazz but their faces were cold and angry. Sam decided to ignore it and just continue. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Don't you know that Vlad is evil?" Jazz added. Catherine and Mallory exchanged glances with one another and continued to stare at Vlad.

"Catherine? Mallory? You aren't listening to us." Sam continued to reason. "I thought that we were friends. We were in this together. Why are you doing this to us?"

"Oh please, we know how this works." Mallory's voice sounded bitter.

"We are used as pawns in your game, you swoop in and save the day." Catherine added.

"And then you leave us." Mallory finished Catherine's thought. "We're just pawns so you can get to Vlad. You don't care about us at all. You were only intent on saving yourselves."

"Now that is not true." Sam's eyes widened. "I would never use you two to get to Vlad. By the way, _you _were the ones that said that you wanted to help."

"That was before we figured out that we were just pawns in your little game. You were just going to leave after all of this was over." Catherine said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam was now becoming confused. Where were Mallory and Catherine going with all of this?

"You use us and then when this is over, you leave Oxford." Mallory spelled it out for them. "In other words, were just little toys in your game. You never really cared about us at all."

"What exactly did Vlad tell you?" Jazz spoke up. "He has a way of manipulating people and making them turn on Danny Phantom. Danny has done all that he could to save this town and this is how you two repay him? You should be ashamed of yourselves." Catherine and Mallory however didn't look ashamed. They didn't even look like they cared. But Mallory's face soon turned from cold and bitter to remorseful and apologetic.

"Vlad did say that we were just being used." Mallory admitted. Catherine looked at Mallory with an angry scowl.

"And you're just going to side with them? Just like that?" Catherine angrily scolded her.

"Catherine, think about it." Mallory then sighed. "Danny did save us from that asteroid that was going to destroy the world. And Sam did ask for our help to save Danny. Danny is always putting his neck on the line for us. Why shouldn't us normal girls do it for him...and Sam?" Sam's face turned to a small smile seeing that she got through to Mallory. It was Catherine who was now a little more wary of what was going on here. Catherine at this point wasn't sure who to trust; Danny Phantom or Vlad Plasmius.

"I don't know who to trust anymore." Catherine scratched her head as she contemplated her choices.

"Trust us Catheine." Sam almost sounded as if she was pleading. "We are trying to stop him from hurting us. I wish that you'd understand that." Catherine tried to read Sam's face and tried to figure out if she was telling the truth or not. Just then Vlad gasped which made every head turn towards him.

"He's coming." Vlad's face turned into an evil grin that made Sam and Jazz shake in fear. They knew they had to pretend that they didn't care about Vlad, but it was hard when he was making them shake in their boots. "Finally, I shall get my revenge on Danny Phantom!"

"And what are you going to get from all of this?" Sam asked. "What is killing Danny Phantom going to prove? That you're big and bad? Or that you're just a big fat _coward_ because you know that Danny's better than you?"

"I am not a coward!" Vlad yelled across the room. "I am not afraid of Danny Phantom and I am _better_ than he will ever be. I know his every move, and I shall know his every move when he gets here!" Vlad got close to Sam's face hoping to make her shake in her boots, but there was nothing from Sam. Sam didn't even move a muscle. "And I bet you are wondering how you fit into the puzzle, aren't you brat? Well, I know how much Danny _loves_ you so he'll be crushed if I hurt you in front of him. Don't think he'll like that now will he?"

"You'll never get away with this!" Jazz yelled, not looking afraid of Vlad. She's seen all that Vlad could possibly do and frankly after seeing Danny face him over and over it wasn't much a surprise anymore.

"Oh, you think that I'll never get away with it?" Vlad mocked Jazz as he turned back to his controls. "Prepare to see a genius at work. Hoggins helped me build this whole lab just so we could get Danny Phantom here. It looked like her plan worked."

"She didn't tell us that part." Sam looked shocked while turning to Jazz.

"Wait, so she leaves out that she and Vlad built a lab together and they were planning on killing Danny no matter what?" Jazz wondered.

"That's exactly what she had in mind." Sam looked afraid. She was more afraid for Danny's safety than she was for her own. Sam had to figure out a way out of this without getting Danny involved but time was running out. Danny was probably close to finding Vlad so that he could take him down. Sam didn't want this for Danny. She didn't want him to have to face Vlad all alone. She didn't want Danny to _die_ because of Vlad. Sam and Jazz noticed something lurking in the corner, a shadow figure that Sam knew all too well. Out came Headmaster Hoggins, snarling at Sam. The question was how did she get out from the restraints that Danny left her in?

"I know what you're thinking ghost brat." Headmaster Hoggins snarled at Sam and Jazz before walking towards Vlad. "And I would like to say that Vladdy here helped me out in order to see Danny Phantom get destroyed right in front of you."

"But I don't get it Hoggins? Why?" Sam shook her head in confusion.

"Why? WHY? You want to ask me why I did what I did?" Headmaster Hoggins's voice shrilled throughout the whole entire room. "I did what I did because I needed the money and of course Vladdy here was willing to pay me."

"Yes, and now that Agatha had done what I had asked, Danny Phantom should be here any moment so that I could crush his soul." Vlad cackled while turning to look at the screen. "He's almost here."

"How long before we get Danny Phantom into our clutches?" Headmaster Hoggins wondered.

"Soon..." Vlad's red eyes squinted at the screen while an evil smile plastered on his face. "Very, very soon." Just as Vlad continued to look at the screen he heard a smash come from behind him. Sam and Jazz turned their heads to see a hole in the ceiling. Sam knew what was going on; Danny was here and he found Vlad.

"Game's over Vlad!" Danny's voice screamed through the whole building. When Sam took a look at Danny, something was really wrong with him. His eyes were a bright red; no longer the green that she used to know. He also looked very angry; so angry that he was able to break a hole at the top of the building.

"Daniel, glad to see that you joined the party." Vlad smirked.

"Why do you call him Daniel?" Headmaster Hoggins wondered.

"Because that's his real name!" Vlad screamed, sounding a bit agitated that Headmaster Hoggins interrupted his witty banter.

"Let Sam go...and no one gets hurt!" Danny growled. That was when it hit Sam and Jazz; Danny _was _no longer himself. He was blinded with rage and anger...and it seemed like it was something Vlad and Headmaster Hoggins wanted.

"You want me to let your little girlfriend go?" Vlad asked in a taunting tone. Danny growled while flying straight down letting out a gigantic ecto blast. Vlad grabbed Danny's ecto blast which stunned everyone in the room. "Daniel, apparently you don't get it. I make the rules now." Vlad then threw an ecto ball that was 4 times the size of Danny and it hit Danny square in the chest. Danny flew back right into the wall while Sam watched in horror. Danny..._her _Danny was getting hurt and there was nothing that she could do about it. Danny's eyes opened as he struggled to get up. Jazz noticed Danny's eyes turned green again which made her think for a moment about what was going on. What was Danny going through?

"You are not going to win this Vlad! It's not happening." Danny said through ragged breaths. Danny tried to get up and walk towards Vlad but Headmaster Hoggins moved so fast that she was able to punch Danny once again which made him fall to the floor. Danny didn't understand how Hoggins was able to move so fast. As a matter of fact, no one in the room was aware that Hoggins could move as fast as she did.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sam's voice began to crack as she watched Vlad and Headmaster Hoggins beat up on Danny. "DANNY!" Jazz knew how much this was hurting Sam inside and it was making her feel crazy that she couldn't help.

"Catherine, Mallory you have to get us out of this ghost shield. We need to help Danny." Jazz pleaded with them.

"I don't know where the button for the ghost shield is." Mallory admitted.

"It's over by the control panel!" Catherine quickly commanded. Sam's face quickly flashed to a smile after Catherine quickly took charge. Mallory ran over to the control panel and looked at all the controls. There were so many that Mallory didn't know which one to press.

"I don' know which one to press!" Mallory sounded a bit scared.

"It's the blue one!" Catherine said. Mallory pressed the blue button that was in the middle of the panel. When Mallory pressed it, Sam and Jazz fell to the floor as the ghost shield broke.

"All right, Mallory & Catherine. This may come to be quite a shock to you." Sam warned. Sam transformed into a ghost right before Catherine and Mallory's eyes which made them look as if they were going to faint.

"You're...you're..." Mallory pointed while she looked in awe.

"A ghost! I get it. Now we need to get Vlad away from Danny before something happens to him." Sam growled. Sam flew towards Vlad and Headmaster Hoggins while releasing a gigantic ectoball. "Hey Vlad! Why don't you have this one on for size!" Sam threw the ectoball towards Vlad but Vlad turned intangeble...and her ecto ball hit Danny. Sam's eyes widened in shock as Danny flew to the wall and laid there. Jazz, Catherine and Mallory looked at Danny who didn't move a muscle. Vlad walked over to Danny while lifting him up and it looked as if Danny was lifeless. "No..." Sam quietly said. "NO!"

"YES!" Vlad yelled in glee. "FINALLY! With your help Manson, I was finally able to DESTROY DANNY PHANTOM!" Sam couldn't even speak. As a matter of fact, she couldn't even move. She couldn't believe what she had done...she had lost the most important person in her life. And it was all her fault.

"How about we let Sam say goodbye to Danny...in the dungeon while we plot on how to kill the second ghost girl next." Headmaster Hoggins cackled. Sam turned and saw Danny laying there lifeless as she felt her heart break.

"No...Danny can't be dead." Sam felt her eyes well up as tears fell down the side of her face.

"Oh but he is." Vlad laughed. "Now...off to the dungeon with all of you." Vlad pressed a button on one of the walls that made the floor open up. The next thing Sam, Jazz, Mallory and Catherine knew, they were falling down a chute to the lowest part of the building and all they saw next was darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the new chapter guys! Oh, and I don't own Danny Phantom. Enjoy. :)**

When they all landed into the dungeon, all they heard was a gigantic thud. The dungeon was cold and dark and it was downright depressing. Even Sam with her love for dark things found the dungeon to dampen her mood a bit. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Vlad had threw Danny's body down the chute along with them and he was laying in the corner. Sam couldn't get the thought out of her mind that she might have actually killed Danny. Sam shook her head in disbelief and felt the tears fall down the side of her face. She sat far away from everyone else and just couldn't take it anymore, and for the first time in a long time she felt crocodile tears fall from her face as she started crying like a big baby. Jazz even shed a few tears while looking helplessly at her little brother who was just laying there, not even able to get up or say anything. Jazz walked over slowly to Danny and place two fingers around his neck, and when she removed her fingers, the tears continued to flow. Mallory and Catherine looked guilty, as if it was their fault that they were all in this position. Mallory walked over and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder as Sam continued to cry.

"Sam, we have to get out of here." Mallory replied softly."We have to stop Vlad and Hoggins before they take over the world." Sam shook her head and brushed off Malory's hand.

"Don't you get it Mallory?" Sam sighed. "Vlad won. Vlad beat us."

"Now that is no way to talk." Catherine tried to shake her out of it, but Sam just looked more angry and frustrated.

"Look around Catherine! Look where we are!" Sam yelled. "Look at Danny! Don't tell me that Vlad hasn't won! Vlad did what he wanted to do, he ripped my heart from the inside out!" Sam then stared at Danny's lifeless body as she felt the tears coming back to her. "Vlad took the only thing that ever made me happy. He took it without even hesitating, and that's something that I am not ever going to forget."

"But Sam..." Mallory softly said.

"But nothing!" Sam's voice began to rise again. "Just wait till Danny's parents find out that Danny's not here anymore. They are going to be so devestated! And it's possibly all my fault." Sam turned back around without saying another word to anyone. Jazz wiped her tears while staring at Sam. She knew that Sam had loved Danny, and she was sure that if Danny was here, he wouldn't want her to give up. Danny never would have wanted Sam to just quit. They had to find a way out of here and they had to defeat Vlad-at least to avenge Danny.

"Sam, they do have a point." Jazz softly said, her voice breaking as she thought about her brother. "Danny wouldn't want you to just sit here and admit defeat. He would want to you to go and find Vlad and end his game right here and right now." Sam turned her head to Jazz while taking a deep breath.

"Jazz is right Sam." Mallory added. "Danny wouldn't want you to give up. As a matter of fact, he would want you to get rid of the evil that is here in the world." Sam thought about their words for the moment while she looked away.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Sam sighed. "Danny was the only one who had a chance of defeating Vlad, and now I'm not sure if I can even stop Vlad without Danny around." Just then Jazz heard her phone vibrate in her pocket. That had to have meant one thing; her parents were calling. Jazz had to think about how to break the news to her parents. She didn't want to break their hearts, but she knew it had to be done.

"I better take this." Jazz said softly. Sam looked over at Jazz as she placed the cell phone to her ear. "Hey mom. Hey dad."

"_Jazz, did Danny find Vlad yet?" _Maddie's infectiously happy voice entered jazz's ear. Jazz knew that her voice wasn't going to be so happy for long.

"Um...we did find Vlad." Jazz softly said while her voice began to crack.

_"And did Danny stop Vlad?"_ This time Jack's voice came through. Jazz felt her heart swell up as she looked down to the ground. She stared at Sam before she broke down and cried. Just then Sam heard Maddie and Jack's voice talking through the phone. She didn't want to even hear what Danny's parents were going to say when they found out that their son was gone-forever. Sam noticed Danny's body just laying there, looking peaceful as if he just went to rest after a long day. Sam walked over slowly as she kneeled down to put a hand in his snow white hair. Sam continued to think about all that had happened between them the past couple of weeks and she couldn't help but wish that none of this was happening. She wished that she and Danny weren't talking after Sam had left to Oxford. She wished that she had listened to him and let nature take it's course instead of just insisiting that she needed to be with him then and now. She wanted his voice to tell her how much he loved her and how he would never let her go. Sam almost pictured Danny's voice in her mind, telling her that everything was going to be all right. Sam moved her hand from his snow white hair to his cheek as she gazed at him softly.

"I love you Danny..." Sam said softly towards him. "So much." Sam leaned her head towards his cheek as she kissed it softly. Sam didn't say anything else, but she felt the need to hug him for just one last time. As Sam hugged Danny close to her, she didn't realize what was going on next. Both she and Danny were glowing a bright green which attacted everyone in the room.

"What is going on with Sam?" Catherine wondered. Jazz however was unsure what was going on herself.

"I don't know what's going on..." Jazz softly replied. Sam didn't even know what she was doing. The next thing she knew, both she and Danny stopped glowing green. Sam heard a soft moan that wasn't obviously hers. _It can't be_, Sam thought to herself. Sam continued to look in awe as she noticed a green pair of eyes slowly waking up. Sam had to be dreaming, she had to be.

"Ugh..." Sam couldn't believe her eyes. Danny was awake! Danny put his hand to his forehead while groaning. "Ugh...what...what happen?"

"D-Danny..." Sam's eyes widened in shock. "You're...you;'re okay!"

"Sam?" Danny eyed her with a confused look on her face.

"DANNY!" Jazz, Mallory & Catherine ran over to give Danny a hug. Danny wasn't quite sure what was going on. Why were they all hugging him and why were they crying?

"Can I ask what is going on here?" Danny wondered while holding his head.

"Well, you were out for quite a while." Jazz said softly. "As a matter of fact, you had no heartbeat and you weren't breathing." What Jazz had said stunned Danny for a moment. He didn't have a heartbeat and he wasn't breathing. Did that mean that Danny was...dead?

"I-I was dead?" Danny tried to get over the fact that something like that happened.

"You could put it that way." Jazz shrugged her shoulders.

"So if I was dead, then how am I alive now?" Danny tried to piece it all together.

"Because Sam saved your life." Jazz pointed towards Sam. Danny faced Sam as she shrugged her shoulders.

"But the problem is that I don't know what exactly I did." Sam admitted. "I wasn't even sure what I was doing.'

"I don't know much about ghosts" Mallory piped up before continuing. "But it looked like you had healing powers that healed Danny back to his original state."

"Woah, so I can do that?" Sam looked from her hands to Danny and back to Mallory.

"Well, in a sense you can." Jazz mentioned softly. "But I guess it probably worked on Danny because you love Danny so much."

"But it's because that I love Danny that we're in this mess. You're parents are probably freaking out thinking that Danny's dead and it's all my fault." Sam got up and started walking away from them. "I think it would have been best if I had listened to you before Danny, how we should have just went our own way and then if we were meant to be then we were meant to be." Danny got up to the best of his ability (he was still pretty weak) as he walked over to Sam.

"No, Sam..._I_ was wrong, okay?" Danny admitted. "What happened wasn't your fault. I didn't think it would take this long to realize, but I do know that we were meant to be. Which was why I was talking to my parents."

"What were you talking to them about?" Sam quickly turned around to see Danny facing her.

"I was talking to them about how I wanted to switch colleges." Danny admitted. "I was going to apply to Oxford so that we could study here-together."

"You were talking about that with your parents?" Sam wondered.

"It's a very small world then." Jazz let out a small smile.

"I was talking to Jazz about maybe I should have transferred from Oxford to NYU so that we could study together." Sam smiled.

"Well, it is a small world after all." Danny half chuckled while looking at her. Danny raised his hand and placed it on Sam's cheek softly as he brused it with his thumb. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was and how important she was. "Now we have a new problem."

"A new problem topped on our original problem." Sam smiled at Danny.

"Speaking of which, I'm too weak to fight Vlad." Danny looked a bit embarrassed. "Man, he got me good in my back. It really hurts."

"Oh, that wasn't Vlad." Sam looked down while grabbing his other hand. "That was me by accident. I was trying to hit Vlad but he turned intangeble and it hit you in stead. I'm sorry Danny."

"Again, it wasn't your fault." Danny smiled at her. "But it does explain why my back hurts. Your ghost powers have gotten stronger since when you first had them."

"But, I still don't know how to use my powers." Sam shrugged.

"Well I think you're doing a great job so far." Danny looked at her. He then turned to Jazz while looking confused. "So, where's mom and dad at?"

"They think you're dead so now they're coming to look for Vlad." Jazz admitted.

"Great! Mom and dad think I'm dead." Danny replied sarcastically. "I am never going to hear the end of this."

"Did you tell them where?" Sam asked.

"I did." Jazz answered. "Which means we better get out of here so that we can convince mom and dad that you're okay."

"There's just 2 problems." Sam told her. "One, how are we going to get out of here. Two, even if we did find a way out of here how is Danny going to fight? He's hurt remember?"

"Don't worry." Jazz smirked. "I think that we could figure out a way to get Danny back to normal."

"How do we do that?" Danny asked, sounding unsure.

"Sam is going to keep healing you." Jazz pointed towards Sam.

"And how do I do that?" Sam wondered.

"Simple, you have to hug Danny so that you're ghost energy can reach his and so your healing powers can work." Mallory smiled.

"That way Danny can be strong enough to fight Vlad." Catherine finished Mallory's thought.

"Do they do that a lot?" Danny wondered refrencing to Catheirne and Mallory.

"Pretty much." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Now it's the issue of getitng out of here." Jazz turned around before seeing a small door in the corner. "And I think I figured out how we're going to get out of here."

* * *

Maddie stared at her phone while looking stunned and hurt. Just hours before she had spoken to Danny about his future and what he wanted to do, and now she was sure Danny wasn't going to _have _ a future. She was wondering how hard everyone was taking it, but she was the one that took it the hardest. Danny was her little boy. Danny was the joy of her life. She didn't want to believe that she was going to live in a world without her Danny. Maddie set her mission to find Vlad and to make sure that he paid for ever hurting and taking away Danny. She became so enraged that she could have swore that she was seeing red in her eyes. Jack wans't looking much happier than Maddie was. The last thing Jack had wanted was Danny gone from his life. The way Jack and Maddie looked, it seemed like there was a gigantic void in the middle of their hearts.

"I just can't believe it." Tucker said softly as soon as Maddie and Jack had broken the news. "Danny's...gone?"

"I knew this was going to end up cositng his life." Valerie shook her head in anger. "When I get my hands on Vlad I am going to tear him apart molecule by molecule!"

"You and me both!" Jack yelled in rage. He was mostly hurt that the friend that he thought he had in Vlad ended up being the person that killed his son. Jack never liked the thought of revenge, but right now revenge was seeming pretty sweet.

"So did Jazz tell you where Vlad was?" Tucker wondered.

"He's in an old abandoned building with the Headmaster of Oxford." Maddie continued to look focused.

"Why does this sound like something out of a _Larry Scotter_ novel?" Valerie rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Because it was." Tucker informed her. "It was in _Larry Scotter and the Full-Blood King._"

"You read too many fantasy novels for your own good." Valerie murmured under her breath.

"Here we are." Maddie stopped everyone as they looked up at the old abandoned clock tower. This was it. This was where the fight was going to go down. This was where Maddie and Jack were going to avenge Danny's death. This was where they were going to finally take down Vlad Plasmius so he could never walk on the face of the earth again. Now, if only they could get inside the locked building...

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't bother to call them?" Sam exclaimed as she, Danny, Mallory, Catherine and Jazz walked down the long cave. As Sam was helping Danny recharge for the fight, she was also scolding Jazz for not calling Danny's parents to let them know their son wasn't dead.

"Well, would you like to call them now?" Jazz growled under her breath. Jazz handed Sam the cell phone but Sam refused to take it.

"I'm busy helping Danny here." Sam argued a bit.

"Fine, I'll call them." Jazz rolled her eyes. As she tried to make a call however, Jazz realized that there wasn't any phone service.

"Let me guess, no phone service?" Danny wondered.

"Nope. And there's no other way to call them." Jazz sighed. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about then trying to destroy the whole building or anything. I'm sure that they'll figure out you're not dead when they see your face."

"They better." Danny sighed. "The last thing I need is for mom and dad to just shoot at things without getting answers first. I don't think I have the energy to even get in between them."

"You will soon." Sam smiled.

"That's right." Catherine and Mallory nodded their heads.

"Well then, we better continue heading out." Jazz sighed.

"Just one question." Danny raised a hand slightly. "Where are we?"

"It looks ike we're in some sort of secret passage way." Jazz answered while looking facinated.

"So how are we going to find Vlad from here?' Danny wondered.

"Can't you sense other ghosts or something?" jazz sounded a bit impatient.

"Well yes, but it doesn't work like that." Danny retorted.

"Man, I think I liked you better when you were sleeping." Jazz mumbled under her breath as they continued walking. Sam continued to hold Danny tightly to her as her healing powers were making him stronger and stronger. He had the energy to get into an argument with his sister after all.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked quietly.

"I feel stronger as we keep going." Danny smiled affectionately at Sam. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

"I guess it was your love that made me learn how to do this." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say, when I love someone I try my hardest not to let them slip away." Danny said.

"That is _so_ a line." Sam half laughed while clutching Danny close to her. "And it was corny."

"So corny doesn't work?" Danny joked.

"Corny does work." Sam giggled. Sam pressed her forehead to Danny's before softly kissing him on the lips. Danny responded while clutching her tightly to him. It was an odd concept, but the more Danny and Sam kissed, the stronger Danny felt. When Danny and Sam finally parted Danny gazed at Sam softly as she smiled back at him.

"Wow." Danny blushed as his eyes glowed a bright green. "That was the most recharging kiss ever."

"I can tell." Sam said. "Your eyes are a bright green again."

"Great! Now lets find Vlad, kick his butt, get out of here and get on with our lives." Danny smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sam nodded.

"Guys. I think I found the door back to the lab." Jazz motioned.

"Where is it?" Danny and Sam exclaimed. Jazz and Danny turned towards the door and tried to pry open the door.

"Over here." Jazz motioned. Danny already had the game plan in his mind. Now it was time to exceute it.

* * *

"So now that we have destroyed Danny Phantom, what shall we do next?" Headmaster Hoggins smirked.

"Well, since we destroyed Danny Phantom, I guess we can now destroy the Manson girl." Vlad smirked. Headmaster Hoggins and Vlad however were knocked out of their trance when they turned their heads to see the wall busted and Danny standing there in anger. Vlad and Headmaster Hoggins looked flabbergasted. Danny was supposed to be dead! How was he standing right in front of them?

"Well Vlad, I have some good news and bad news for you." Danny walked slowly towards Vlad and Headmaster Hoggins with a deathly glare on his face. "The good news is, I'm back. The bad news is...I'M BACK!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the new chapter of the story. I don't own Danny Phantom (but I wish I did). Anyway, enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

* * *

The whole room stood quiet as Vlad and Headmaster Hoggins watched Danny standing before them. Vlad was completely sure that Danny was dead. He was sure that he had Sam kill him. He was sure that his plan was about to work! Then again, if Vlad wanted things done then he had to get them done himself. Danny's face looked angry and filled with payback. Danny wanted to make sure that Vlad paid for his misfortunes. He wanted to take out all of his anger on Vlad, how Vlad had separated Sam from him, how Vlad had put him through hell and back just to protect Sam, how Vlad had tried to kill him and break his family apart. Danny wasn't going to have any more of this. He wasn't going to have Vlad ruin his life. He wasn't going to let Vlad ruin his future. He was going to end this here and now. Vlad was going to wish that he was never born. He was going to make Vlad wish that he had never faced _Danny Phantom_.

"I don't believe it." Vlad gasped softly. "How are you alive boy?"

"I guess you could say that I wasn't really dead." Danny fibbed a bit. He was sure that he was dead before Sam healed him, but he wasn't going to admit it to Vlad to give him the satisfaction.

"But we were sure of it." Headmaster Hoggins turned her attention to Sam who was now in her ghost form, angrily staring back at her. "I think I know how." Headmaster Hoggins turned her attention back to Vlad while pointing at Sam.

"What, you think I have something to do with the fact that Danny is still alive?" Sam smirked as she flew into the air. "Well, congratulations. You guessed correctly."

"Even when they are in their ghost forms they are still powerful!" Vlad roared. "I knew we should have separated them for good, even after we thought he was dead!"

"But you were the one that wanted her to say her last goodbye's to the ghost boy." Headmaster Hoggins retorted.

"Are you saying that this is _my_ fault?" Vlad growled.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Headmaster Hoggins argued back. Danny looked from Vlad to Headmaster Hoggins with a somewhat confused look on his face. Vlad and Headmaster Hoggins continued to argue a bit as Sam flew next to him.

"So what do we do?" Sam whispered.

"What do you think?" Danny turned back to her. "We wait and then we fight them."

"So we wait until they finish arguing?" Sam pointed as Headmaster Hoggins and Vlad were still in their squabble. "I don't think so."

"Well then, I guess we hit them when they least expect it." Danny shrugged.

"Which would be now." Sam emphasized. Danny let a green ectoball form in his hand as he blasted Vlad and Headmaster Hoggins into the other side of the room. Vlad hit the wall with a gigantic thud while Headmaster Hoggins landed on the control panel. Vlad looked as if the wind was knocked out of him as he stared back at an angry Danny.

"Playing unfair, are we?" Vlad's face turned into a dangerous smirk. "I seem to have taught you well." Vlad released an ectoball right towards Danny but Danny used his ghost shield to block the attack.

"You didn't teach me anything." Danny countered back. Danny noticed Headmaster Hoggins running towards him while Sam released one of her vines to hold her to the other side of the room. Headmaster Hoggins tried to squirm but Sam released ecto goo that kept her into place on the wall.

"You should be fine right there." Sam growled.

"What is the meaning of this Samantha?" Headmaster Hoggins screamed.

"First off, the name isn't Samantha! It's _SAM!_" Sam screeched. "And second of all, you aren't the boss anymore. I am."

"Let me go you little urchin!" Headmaster Hoggins commanded.

"I don't think so." Sam shook her head. "I think we'll wait until the cops show up for you." With that, Sam flew to go and assist Danny with fighting Vlad.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Catherine turned to Jazz and Mallory. "Do we just stand around and let them get all of the fun?"

"No way." Mallory's face turned into a determined smile.

"Here these are some of my parent's ghost hunting machines." Jazz said handing them the machines with a smile.

"Let's go kick some ghost butt!" Mallory smiled.

"This is more fun than what my parents do for the Queen." Catherine said with glee. Mallory rolled her eyes as she walked past Catherine. Vlad continued to fight Danny with all of his might, but with Sam and Danny teaming up to attack Vlad, it was harder than he thought. He had to come up with a way to distract Danny but it was harder and harder to distract Danny when Danny knew his every move and then some.

"Daniel, you can't defeat me." Vlad tried to psych out Danny, but Danny knew better.

"Nice try Vlad. I've done it once and I can do it again." Danny formed an ice ball and slung it towards Vlad, the ball moving in a circular action. Vlad formed a ghost shield which was just enough to stop the ball from hitting him and plummeting to the ground. "And apparently, he's gotten better since then." Danny mumbled under his breath.

"He may have gotten better, but so have you." Sam whispered to Danny. If Danny's life wasn't in grave danger, he would have turned around and flashed Sam an affectionate smile. But since he was in front of Vlad Plasmius, he had to keep things strictly professional. But then again, Vlad already knew that Sam and Danny were an item, hence his gigantic plan to separate them.

"I know, but every time I try to one up Vlad, he tends to one up me." Danny sighed.

"Well then, if that's the issue then we need to make sure that Vlad can't one up you." Sam smirked.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Danny shifted his eyes towards Sam for a moment, but he also kept a close eye on Vlad.

"It's simple. He knows what kind of powers you have and what kind of powers I have." Sam started to explain. "But he doesn't know how our powers work _together_." Danny's eyes widened at Sam's logic as a smile flashed upon is face.

"Sam, if we weren't in mortal danger in front of my greatest enemy right now...I'd kiss you." Danny said.

"Well then, we could always rain check the kiss later." Sam noticed Danny's face turning beet red, but he was quickly knocked out of the moment (literally) when Vlad hit Danny with an ectoball. Danny however was able to prevent himself from hitting the ground by shifting his momentum to allow him to fly.

"All right Vlad! The jig is up." Danny flew back to Sam's side but Vlad didn't seem to hear a word Danny said. Instead, he was thinking. And whatever he was thinking about, it couldn't have been good.

"Uh Danny?" Sam questioned. "Why is he looking at us like that?"

"I don't know and I don't like it." Danny quickly answered.

"Oh, you won't like it one bit Daniel, I can promise you." Vlad growled. The next thing Danny and Sam knew Vlad had used his ectogoo to grab Sam towards him.

"Danny!" Sam yelled in fear.

"SAM!" Danny yelled back.

"Oh, so does this bother you?" Vlad asked. Danny's eyes widened in shock and fear. He was afraid that Vlad was going to do something to Sam, and that there would be nothing that he could do about it.

"Let her go Vlad." Danny's voice became angry. Vlad's eyes widened as a devilish smile appeared on his face.

"You want me to let her go Daniel?" Vlad's voice sounded calm but deadly. "Fine, I'll let her go." The next thing Danny knew, Sam started screaming in pain. Danny noticed that the ectoball that Vlad had placed around Sam was shocking her. It had to be a new power that Vlad had learned since he was never able to do so before. Danny couldn't help but watch in fear as the girl he loved most turned unconscious and fell to the ground. "There. Happy?" Vlad started cackling as Danny looked down below in pain. He couldn't believe that Vlad could do such a thing. Danny felt anger pierce through every part of his body. He couldn't let Vlad do this to Sam. He wasn't going to let Vlad do this to Sam. He was going to PROTECT Sam! When Vlad turned to Danny, Danny no longer looked like himself. Instead of the bright green everyone was used to, Danny's eyes were now red as anger raced all over his body. He felt his fingertips heating up, he felt his heart racing and he felt the urge to hurt Vlad-badly.

"What's going on with Danny?" Mallory asked as Catherine and Jazz went to tend to Sam.

"I'm not sure what's going on with him." Jazz was becoming concerned for her brother. What was going on up there?

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look good." Catherine stated the obvious. They heard a soft groan coming from Sam as they all looked down at her. "Sam, are you all right?" Catherine wondered.

"Ugh...where's Danny?" Sam asked. Jazz, Mallory and Catherine all pointed to the sky in unison. Sam's eyes shot up to see Danny looking upset and Danny didn't look like himself anymore. "Danny?"

"I don't think he can hear us." Jazz whispered. "He looks too upset."

"Someone has to do something." Mallory exclaimed.

"Don't mind if I do." The voice behind them said. Sam automatically recognized the voice as Headmaster Hoggins.

"Headmaster Hoggins?" Catherine sounded more confused than worried.

"How did you get out?" Mallory wondered.

"It was simple." Headmaster Hoggins growled. "Samantha's ectogoo doesn't last forever." Sam knew that they were in trouble. She just didn't know how much.

"So how are we going to stop Hoggins?" Mallory whispered.

"Simple." Sam shrugged her shoulders before releasing some thorns to hit Headmaster Hoggins to the wall. It was easier to deal with Hoggins since she was a human, but the issue right now was Vlad and how come Danny looked so different?

"Oh Daniel, you think that you can defeat me by yourself." Vlad let out a slight laugh. "Why don't you try this on for size?" Vlad let out an ectoball but what happened next surprised everyone in the whole room. Danny had grabbed the ectoball as if it was just a piece of paper and was able to make it 10 times bigger. Danny threw it back to Vlad and it looked like a huge fireball. It hit Vlad square in the chest which forced him to spiral down to the ground. Everyone watched in shock as Danny flew towards Vlad with another attack ready in hand.

"I didn't know Danny was that strong." Mallory said.

"That's because he's _not_ that strong!" Jazz looked in fear. Jazz heard a bang coming through the front door and soon realized who it was. Maddie, Jack, Tucker and Valerie had soon decided to join the party and they weren't happy.

"Where is that slime ball Vlad Plasmius?" Maddie yelled.

"I want to rip him apart molecule by molecule!" Jack sounded angrier than Maddie did. And why wouldn't they sound mad? They still thought Danny was dead.

"Mom? Dad?" Jazz placed a hand on their shoulders while releasing a sigh. "Danny's still alive."

"What?" Maddie and Jack soon dropped their weapons in shock.

"Danny is still alive. We just had trouble calling you because there was no signal." Jazz admitted.

'That's great." Maddie heaved a sigh of relief.

"So...where _is_ Danny?" Jack wondered. Jack's question was soon answered with a gigantic boom and when everyone turned around; they found Danny holding Vlad by the neck against one of the walls of the room.

"Danny!" Maddie sounded thrilled to see her son, but Danny turned around to them holding a gigantic ball in his hands. Either Danny was going to hit Vlad with it, or he was going to aim and hit his own parents! "Jasmine, what's wrong with your brother?"

"And why is he acting so odd?" Jack wondered.

"I'm not entirely sure." Jazz admitted. "But I think it has to do with what Vlad did to Sam."

"What exactly did Vlad do to Sam?" Tucker wondered.

"Well, there was this thing that Vlad almost murdered Sam which prompted Danny to snap." Jazz shrugged her shoulders.

"Now I get what's going on." Valerie said. "He's protecting Sam, but in the meantime he's turned into a gigantic ghost monster. Someone has to snap him out of it!"

"He has powers that I can't explain, but it's usually more powerful than what Danny is able to do." Jazz told them. "Tucker, do you think that you can be able to scan Danny to see what is going on?"

"Sure but it might take some time." Tucker shrugged and pointed his PDA to Danny. 5 seconds later, Tucker let out an accomplished smile. "Done."

"That was fast." Valerie admitted.

"Well, when you have a PDA that scans faster than your average internet then it's easy to get the job done." Tucker shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we get back to Danny please?" Sam pleaded.

"All right, all right." Tucker held his hand up and read the screening. "Whoa! This isn't good." Tucker sheepishly said.

"What, what isn't good?" Sam wondered.

"Well, it looks like Danny is burning out more power than he can handle which is why he's so powerful right now. If we don't snap him out of it, then it's 'bye bye ghost boy.'" Sam didn't like what she was hearing from Tucker's mouth. She had to find a way to save Danny.

"So how are we going to stop this?" Valerie wondered. Sam thought to herself before turning to Maddie and Jack.

"I need you two to cover for me so I can get close enough to Danny. I need to knock him out of this, but I can't do it alone." Sam said. Maddie and Jack held up their weapons with determined looks on their faces. For the sake of their child, they were going to go into battle and try to get him back. Sam quickly tried to run over to Danny, but the ectoball that Danny was holding before was replaced by a bigger one. Sam gulped while she took a deep breath. She had to talk to Danny and it had to be now. "Danny, please listen to me. I know that you're mad about what Vlad did and I know what he did was wrong, but you're being just as bad by almost killing him. I need you to put the ghost ray down and I need you to stop. Please." Danny didn't look moved by Sam's words as he turned back around towards Vlad. "Danny! Look at me!" Danny was forced to look at Sam once more but when he saw the hurt look in her eyes, his face expression softened. "Danny, I'm okay. Vlad isn't going to hurt me anymore. Just let go of him. Please Danny." Danny turned to Vlad and back to Sam, wondering what he should do. Sam knew that it was a risk, but she had to try something else. Sam held out her hand for Danny to take, something that Danny wasn't expecting. "Take my hand Danny and everything will be all right. I need you so much, so I need you to do this for me. I love you so much." That was the breaking point for Danny as he dropped Vlad. Sam grabbed Danny's free hand as he held onto her tightly, softly sobbing. "It's okay Danny. I'm here. It's all right." Danny looked back to Sam and Sam finally saw the Danny she knew. Danny's eyes had transformed back into its bright green shade and he looked as if he was in control. Sam turned to Vlad seeing him trying to get up from where Danny dropped him. Vlad wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet. He had to have just enough energy in order to be able to take down Danny Phantom. Vlad was stopped however when he saw Jack holding his Fenton Bazooka right at Vlad.

"Jack, old friend." Vlad tried to reason. "You wouldn't shoot that thing at me, would you?" Jack's face remained stone cold.

"You almost killed my son and you expect me to let you go?" Jack scoffed. "I don't think so." Jack fired the Fenton Bazooka as Danny turned around to see Vlad had disintegrated. He wasn't there anymore. He couldn't hurt Danny or Sam anymore. He wasn't going to hurt them much longer. Vlad was gone.

"Wow, way to go Mr. Fenton." Tucker hollered. Everyone was so busy congratulating Jack that they didn't realize that Headmaster Hoggins was trying to head out the door.

"Headmaster Hoggins is getting away!" Catherine yelled in fear.

"Oh, she's not getting very far." Danny assured Catherine.

"She's not?" Sam asked as her arms wrapped around Danny's neck.

"Nope, not by a long shot." Danny's face turned into a sly smile. Headmaster Hoggins had thought that she had made an escape once again, but as soon as she opened the door to the abandoned building to leave, the London Police was there, and there were too many for them for her to outrun. Danny appeared behind Headmaster Hoggins while crossing his arms. Headmaster Hoggins turned to Danny and saw his hand balled up into a fist and a scowl painting his face. "This...is for hurting Sam." And with that, Danny punched Headmaster Hoggins right into one of the London cops, who cuffed her and placed her into the back of a police car.

"This isn't over Phantom! You think you have gotten the best of me, well then just you wait. I will avenge Vlad! I will make sure of it." Headmaster Hoggins yelled as the London cop car with her in it drove away. Danny looked out at the sight of London and let out a sigh. The fight was over. Vlad Plasmius was gone. Danny had won the fight. Danny however didn't have time to celebrate when he noticed everyone running towards him.

"My baby!" Maddie yelled as he wrapped her arms around her son. "Oh, I thought I lost you."

"Danny, are you okay son?" Jack wondered. Danny gave his parents smiles all around as he responded to their hugs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. At least Vlad is gone and Hoggins is off to jail." Danny pointed towards the cop cars that were leaving the area. "I just can't believe that someone could be so greedy and do something for money."

"Well, sometimes that's how the world works sweetie." Maddie shrugged her shoulders. She knew that it was something Danny might not have understood today, but in the long run she knew that he would get it. "I'm just glad that you're all right."

"I had some help from Sam." Danny admitted. "If it weren't for her, I really would be dead."

"You mean…" Jack and Maddie gave each other inquisitive looks before turning back to their son.

"Sam has healing powers so she was able to bring me back to life." Danny explained but then he tilted his head to the side as he thought some more. "At least, that was what Sam told me."

"Well it doesn't matter now." Maddie gave her son a proud smile. "At least you and Sam are safe. That's all that matters."

"Speaking of Sam…." Jack motioned behind him. Sam nodded her head towards Jack and Maddie as they gave the 2 teens some privacy and peace. Sam grabbed Danny's hand and pressed it to her cheek, wanting to feel the closeness between them.

"Are you okay Sam?" Danny wondered. He had to ask since Vlad was the one that had started all of this.

"I think I'll live Danny, but I love how you're concerned." Sam admitted. "How about you? Do you remember what happened when you got into that dark state?"

"I somewhat remember what happened." Danny scratched his head. "But it's mostly a blur to me. The only thing I do remember is you knocking me out of it. Thank you. If you hadn't knocked me out of my trance then I don't know what would have happened."

"Oh, I have an idea of what would have happened." Sam didn't look at Danny for a moment as she leaned against the building.

"Sam?" Danny wondered.

"Danny, you could have died if I didn't snap you out of it, and I don't know if I was able to bring you back." Sam admitted. "I need you to promise me that you will never do that again."

"Well, Sam…you know I can't promise that will never happen again since I don't know what triggers it." Danny half joked but soon got serious when he saw Sam's face turning worried. "But I promise that I will try my hardest not to worry you. I know how much you hate it."

"That's all I ask." Sam's face then turned into a sly smile while Danny wondered. "You know Danny…"

"What is it?" Danny asked feeling slightly amused.

"Remember how we rain checked that kiss?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, I remember." Danny nodded his head.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get it now." Sam quietly wondered. Danny didn't hesitate as he placed his hand on Sam's cheek and planted a kiss on her lips. Sam didn't have any hesitation responding to it. With Danny by her side, she knew that everything was going to be fine—but there was still one more thing that was bothering Sam, the one question that had Danny and Sam in a frenzy in the first place; what college were they ultimately going to choose next fall?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy 4th of July everyone! In honor of this fine Holiday, I had time to write a very, very, very long chapter which incorporates the moment we have all been waiting for-Danny, Sam and Tucker's graduation! Hope you enjoy the chapter everyone! :)**

* * *

As Sam began to pack up her room in Oxford, she could help but notice Catherine and Mallory watching her in sadness. After all these girls had been through, they couldn't believe that Sam decided to keep her decision and would leave. Sam hadn't spoken about it to Catherine or Mallory on the way back to the school but they knew that her decision had a lot to do with Danny. Sam placed the last bit of clothing in her bag and zipped the bag closed. She looked around the room that she thought she was going to have all year with Catherine and Mallory but she was feeling a little better about going home to Amity Park.

"Ah, all done." Sam felt like she had accomplished something. She turned to Mallory and Catherine and noticed their sad faces. "Is everything okay guys?"

"We're just sad that you're leaving." Catherine admitted.

"We don't want you to go." Mallory added. Sam looked at their face expressions and realized that they really were a little bummed that she was going.

"I know that you're sad that I'm leaving." Sam started to explain. "But we can still keep in touch. And I can fly to London and visit you guys whenever you want."

"But it's not the same." Catherine looked down. "We got used to having an awesome roommate like you and just like that you have to go home."

"And you might not even go here next year." Mallory once again added to Catherine's sentence. Sam went into her bag for a moment and pulled out two pieces of black string. She tied the strings into 2 little bracelets and tied them around Mallory and Catherine's hands. Catherine and Mallory looked at the string bracelets that Sam had just gave them and released warm smiles. Sam smiled back at them and for the first time since she had gotten to London and had to spend time with them, her smile wasn't forced. She had to admit, Mallory and Catherine were awesome help in finding Vlad and Headmaster Hoggins and they were also good help in defeating them.

"Thanks for everything guys." Sam turned to both of them. "I mean it. You are awesome and you guys have done so much in helping me find Vlad. If it weren't for you then I don't know if Danny or I would be alive right now."

"Well, Danny Phantom is a very important part to the world." Mallory said. "And I think I finally learned how not to faint when I see him."

"Yes, because that is very important when you see him in 5 minutes." Catherine told Mallory. Sam couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her two friends. She still had a lot of things to think about even when graduation was so close. There was a knock at the door when everyone turned to the door. It was Danny who was in the midst of looking around the room. He had been in the room before but he never really had the chance to look around, and from what he was looking at right now it was pretty bare.

"Sam, where are your posters?" Danny half joked. Sam shrugged her shoulders and pointed to her bag. Danny turned to Mallory and Catherine before turning back to Sam. "So are you saying goodbye to your friends?"

"Yeah, I am." Sam let out a small sigh. She didn't really want to say goodbye to her friends but she also didn't want to leave Danny. Sam grabbed her bag and smiled at Danny. "I'm ready to go."

"Mallory? Catherine?" Danny turned to the 2 girls who were standing in front of Danny as he walked over to them. "Thanks a lot for your help. What you guys did was awesome and I couldn't thank you enough. I really appreciate it."

"Well Danny, you don't have to thank us." Catherine blushed.

"No, we were glad to help. As a matter of fact we were glad to assist you in your quest of defeating evil." Mallory said.

"Well, thank you. If it weren't for you helping Sam then I don't know what would have happened to her. I was worried about her you know." Danny sounded grateful.

"We know you were." Catherine patted Danny on the shoulder. "You really do care about her don't you?" Danny turned his head to Sam, noticing that she was busy closing the zipper of her bag. Danny let out a small smile before turning back to Catherine.

"Yeah, I really do care about her." Danny smiled. Catherine and Mallory gave Danny a goodbye hug which Danny reciprocated. Danny let go of Mallory and Catherine before heading to Sam. "Here Sam, let me get that for you." Danny took Sam's baggage and walked out the door while Sam stared at Catherine and Mallory with a smile.

"Well, we know that he cares about you." Mallory joked.

"Yeah, I guess we do know that." Sam turned back to Danny and waved to her friends as she headed out the door. She was heading home to Amity Park. She was going home with Danny.

* * *

At the Manson residence, Danny and Sam walked to the front door as Sam shuffled her feet. She knew what she was going to say to her parents but she wasn't sure if her parents were going to agree with her views on the subject. Danny eyed Sam, noticing that she was a little nervous as he rubbed her shoulders. Sam felt a bit better with Danny being supportive but she knew that this was something she had to do on her own. She had to talk to her parents by herself.

"Danny, I need you to stay out here." Sam told him. Danny wanted to be in there with Sam but he knew that this was something Sam needed to do for herself. Danny nodded his head while grabbing Sam's hand.

"If you need me then I'll be out here." Danny said.

"All right." Sam took Danny's hand and placed a kiss on his cheek. Danny smiled as Sam entered the front door of her house. She walked with the suitcase into the living room and noticed her parents sitting in the living room, drinking tea. Pamela and Jeremy saw their daughter standing in the doorway holding her bag close to her.

"Samantha, you're home!" Pamela got up, walking to her daughter. "How was Oxford?" Sam knew that this was it. She had to lay it all on the table. She had to let them know how she had felt, and she had to let them know now.

"About Oxford…" Sam started to say.

"What _about_ Oxford?" Pamela raised an eyebrow. Sam looked at her suitcase before looking at her mother.

"I'm not going to Oxford." Sam replied. Pamela and Jeremy eyed one another and looked back to Sam.

"What do you mean you're not going to Oxford?" Jeremy sounded shocked, but Pamela looked more angry than shocked.

"Samantha, you received a scholarship!" Pamela tried to reason with her daughter. "Why are you being so stubborn Samantha? It's the Fenton boy isn't it?" Jeremy turned to Sam while Sam kept a firm face.

"It has to be the Fenton boy!" Jeremy yelled. "What did he tell you? Does he not want you to go away?"

"Samantha, there are other boys out there in the world." Pamela said. "That aren't involved in ghost hunting activities like his family."

"I am not making my decision because of Danny." Sam tried to reason with her parents. "And it has nothing to do with the boy situation. As a matter of fact, I am happy with what I have right now. It has to do with the D.A.L.V scholarship."

"And what about the D.A.L.V scholarship?" Pamela raised an eyebrow.

"The D.A.L.V scholarship isn't real." Sam finally said. "Danny's enemy Vlad Plasmius made it so that Danny and I could be far apart so it could be easier to kill Danny. Danny had to fly to London to save me."

"I knew that boy was trouble." Pamela shook her head. Did Sam's mother hear a word that Sam had said? Apparently, she didn't.

"Mom, you aren't listening at all!" Sam growled. "In no way was the D.A.L.V foundation Danny's fault! Vlad wasn't the only one that was in on hurting Danny and I. The Headmaster of Oxford was also in on it as well. She was trying to extort money out of the students there. I was told by some girls that were at orientation that she would hike up the prices for the different students that went there. She was a thief and she was working with Vlad. Don't you get it?"

"Honey, I don't understand." Jeremy shook his head trying to reason with his daughter. Sam sat down on the sofa while crossing her arms.

"Danny almost died trying to save me. He was trying to save me from Headmaster Hoggins who had captured me and wanted to hold me so that Danny could come and fight Vlad. Danny is lucky that he's even here. He's lucky that he's even alive. He risked everything just to save my life, to make sure that I could get the best life ever. He loves me and I love him…and I won't ever give him up for you guys." Sam got up from the sofa as she headed to get her bag to take to her room. Sam had a lot of things to think about. For one thing she still had to think about prom and graduation. The next thing was deciding where to go to college. She headed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door, smiling at how she had left her room. She was going to be a bit sad when she would have to leave her room again at the end of the summer in order to go to college but for now she was home. Sam placed her bag on the bed as she started to unpack, but she thought about everything she had just said to her parents. She did love Danny. She would do anything for him. She would do anything just be next to him, just to love him. As she continued to think about Danny, she didn't notice Danny phasing through her window and sitting on her bed.

"What's up?" Danny gave a small smirk. Sam turned her head around, noticing Danny sitting down on her bed.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I thought I told you to wait outside."

"I know you did tell me to wait outside." Danny's face turned stern. "But I decided to come up here so that we can talk."

"All right." Sam sat down on the bed next to Danny. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about what you said to your parents." Danny pointed towards Sam's door which if the door was open would be in the same direction as the living room.

"I didn't say anything to my parents." Sam shrugged her shoulders while looking down.

"Oh really?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"All right, I told them that I didn't want to go to Oxford." Sam admitted.

"And how did your parents take it?" Danny wondered.

"They want to kill you." Danny chuckled thinking Sam was joking but he stopped when Sam's expression didn't change. "I'm not kidding Danny. They aren't happy that I want to leave Oxford and they think that it has something to do with you."

"But it has nothing to do with me." Danny pointed to himself. "It has to do with the fact that Hoggins was a greedy stealing monster."

"Well, Hoggins was a monster for almost burning my arm." Sam looked at her arm to observe what Hoggins had done to her.

"Is your arm okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore but it's going to leave a mark for a while." Sam said while putting her sleeve down.

"Well, as long as she's in jail." Danny got up from the bed as he paced around Sam's room.

"Danny, ever since we got back to Amity Park you've been a little worried about something." Sam got up from the bed and placed a hand on Danny's cheek.

"I was just wondering if this was somehow my fault." Danny turned his head away from Sam.

"What do you mean if this was your fault?" Sam didn't understand where Danny was going with all of this, but she in no way blamed Danny for what had happened.

"Sam, it was because of me that you went to London, it was my enemy that wanted to hurt us and it was because of me that you and Jazz were captured by Vlad. If I hadn't told you guys to split up and look for Vlad then you never would have had to go through all of this. I never meant for any of this to happen…" Danny hung his head low, unable to look into Sam's eyes. "I'm sorry Sam. This was all my fault and I just wanted to do what was best for you."

"Danny, it wasn't your fault that Vlad had decided to target us." Sam shook her head trying to reassure Danny.

"But I was the one that pushed you away. Just admit it Sam, your parents are right. I'm no good for you."

"Danny, stop telling yourself that you aren't good for me because it's a bunch of nonsense." Sam placed a hand on Danny's shoulder bringing him closer to her.

"I almost killed you when I was in that deep dark state." Danny wanted to yell but he didn't want Sam's parents to know that he was there.

"But you didn't!" Sam yelled this time. At this point she didn't care if her parents heard her and Danny fighting. She wanted them to know that he was here. She wanted them to know that she wasn't going to rest and give Danny up just like they were hoping. "You didn't hurt me Danny because I know that you love me. And I know that you really care about me just like I care about you. "Danny wasn't going to argue with Sam's logic. He did love Sam and he did care about her, but he also felt like was a danger to her.

"So you don't think that I am a danger to you?" Danny let out an exasperated sigh trying to let Sam see his side.

"No Danny, I don't think that at all." Sam's placed both of her hands on Danny's cheeks to get him to look at her. "I think that you are my hero. You save lives out there every day, and when I look at you I know that I am safe because I have you with me." Danny looked deep into Sam's eyes and realized that she wasn't going to give up so easily just because Sam's parents didn't approve. So what if they didn't like Danny as Danny Phantom? So what if he's not some scholar that they want Sam to marry in the future? Sam _loved_ Danny and that was good enough for her. It was apparently also good enough for Danny since he wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her into a hug.

"So you're not going to get tired of me no matter what craziness I have to save next?" Danny grinned slightly.

"Nope." Sam shook her head before planting a kiss on his cheek. Danny all of a sudden felt better knowing that Sam wasn't going to let him go just because he wasn't what her parents had wanted. He realized that there were a couple of more things to do before this crazy ride into life really began.

"So Sam…" Danny faced her to give her a sly grin.

"Yes Danny?" Sam asked.

"What about prom?" Danny raised an eyebrow while watching Sam's reaction. She at first didn't know what to say, but then her face relaxed and she released a grin.

"Prom? Hmm…" Sam placed a hand on Danny's chest while pretending to think. "Doesn't prom start in like, 15 minutes?"

"That's a good point." Danny thought about it and admitted.

"We don't need prom to have a good time." Sam said. "I'd rather just be here with you."

"Well, if that's how you feel." Danny walked over to Sam's radio and placed a CD in it before pressing play and walking back to her. "I would still like a dance you know." Sam heard a slow song come from the radio as her eyes widened with embarrassment.

"I actually don't know how to slow dance." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you're in luck, because I do." Danny smirked. "But you can't tell Tucker though. He'll never let me live this down." Danny grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her close to him as they started to slow dance across her room. Sam had even begun to get the hang of it after a couple of times of accidentally stepping on Danny's foot. Sam looked up at Danny and noticed that he had his eyes fixed on her. It had to be one of the most romantic things in the whole world. And Sam had Danny to share it with.

* * *

The next night, Danny was standing at the foot of his bed while taking nervous deep breaths. On his bed laid his cap and gown. Danny was waiting for this day since his freshman year of High School, but now that it was actually here, it made Danny wonder if he really wanted to go through with this. Thoughts were running through Danny's mind as he picked up the gown while absentmindedly observing the threading. Danny continued to stare into space, not even noticing that Jazz had knocked on the door to enter his room.

"Danny, everyone's waiting downstairs." Jazz pointed towards the stairwell. "Are you ready?" Danny turned his head quickly, trying to make it look like he wasn't staring into space.

"Oh, yeah…" Danny continued to think. "Just give me a minute, okay?" Jazz however knew that something was bothering her brother. She sat on the foot of his bed while trying to observe his face expressions, and Danny was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Can I ask why you're staring at me like that?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out what's going on with you." Jazz got up from the bed to place a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit." Danny admitted. "I have been waiting for this for years. I wanted to graduate ever since my first day of high school, but now that it's here I'm not so sure."

"Well, everything is going to be fine." Jazz assured her brother. "But I don't think that you're just worried about graduation."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"You're worried about what's going to happen with you and Sam after graduation." Jazz smiled. But when Danny had a determined look on his face and placed on his gown, it was Jazz's turn to be confused.

"Oh, I know what I'm going to do about the Sam situation." Danny smiled. "Sam and I talked about it last night while I was at her house."

"And her parents didn't give you any dirty looks or anything?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, they didn't know I was there." Danny placed the cap on his head while observing himself in the mirror. "I think I'm ready for graduation."

"Well Danny, mom and dad are waiting downstairs." Jazz started heading towards the door before turning around. "But you might want to beware. Dad has the 'Fenton Camera' and I don't think that you're going to like what he did to it when he tricked it out." And with that Jazz headed down the stairs. Danny looked in the mirror, observing himself before he headed and closed the door to his room. The next time he was going to step into the house, he was going to be a high school graduate on his way to college.

* * *

The graduation ceremony was held in the gymnasium of Casper High, something that a lot of the seniors didn't want. Some of them had suggested getting graduated on the football field or at a nearby amusement park, but since the rain started to fall shortly before the graduates had arrived, they moved everything into the gym. Outside the doors of the gymnasium, the graduates spent the last few moments before being commenced fixing their caps and gowns. They didn't want to look terrible, now did they? Danny took a moment to regroup his thoughts. _This is it_, he tried to relax but found that it wasn't working. How was Danny going to be able to go in there and get his diploma without feeling the urge to cry? Sure, he didn't mind leaving the school since the students weren't all that great but he was more concerned on leaving Tucker and Sam behind. Tucker was heading to the University of South Florida in the fall. And Sam? God knows where she was heading, but Danny was hoping that she was going to make a choice that was best for her. Danny felt someone tap his shoulder which made him forget his nerves for a moment. He noticed Sam standing right before him in a black cap and gown with a yellow sash around her. Of course Sam would have been the Valedictorian. She was one of the brightest in the class. It would have been better if Sam was Valedictorian than Paulina or Dash…

"So, what do you think?" Sam sounded a bit nervous while pointing to her sash. "Too bright?"

"I think it looks great on you." Danny found his voice and gave Sam a soft smile.

"That's nice." Sam shrugged her shoulders as she continued to eye her sash. "I'm still going to burn it after the graduation. I hate yellow." Danny couldn't help but chuckle softly at Sam's comment._ Yep, that's my Sam._ Before Danny and Sam could say anything, the doors opened wide and Mr. Lancer appeared.

"All right students! Get in line! It's show time." Mr. Lancer sounded more nervous than any of the seniors in the room. He turned to Sam with a frantic look on his face. "Do you have your speech ready Ms. Manson?"

"I worked on it all night." Sam admitted.

"Good, good." Mr. Lancer seemed as if he was going to calm down slightly but he quickly became antsy again. "All right, let's get inside the gym in alphabetical order. Ms. Manson, you should head towards the stage while everyone else takes their seats." The students wasted no time in doing what they were told. Danny found Tucker while lining up and let out a sigh.

"Well, this is it." Danny mentioned.

"The cap and down shuffle down." Tucker said while sounding a bit scared.

"Let's just get this over with." Danny sighed.

"I almost don't want to graduate from Casper High." Tucker quietly said.

"After all of the garbage we had to go through, you don't want to graduate?" Danny's eyes widened at Tucker's comment.

"No, I didn't say that." Tucker turned towards the lockers while letting out a sigh. "But it feels like it was just yesterday that we came here. We were just freshman. Now we're going to have to grow up."

"We got really comfortable coming here in the last 4 years that it's going to feel different once we leave this school." Danny slowly understood what Tucker had meant. Everything was going to change, but was it going to change for better or for worse. Danny didn't have time to fathom that as they heard the music starting in the gym. One by one the students slowly headed towards the gym and eyed the crowds of parents that were there with cameras. Danny spotted his parents and Jazz sitting in the middle of the gymnasium holding cameras, which Danny automatically recognized as the 'Fenton Camera'. Danny took a seat and looked at the front of the gym where Mr. Lancer had placed the podium. Danny's eyes then wandered to Sam, who was sitting in the Valedictorian chair. Sam looked very uncomfortable sitting in the front of the room and being gawked at. Danny somehow wished that Sam could have been sitting with the rest of seniors but of course since she had outperformed her peers (surprisingly even Tucker); she had to be the one to give the commencement speech. Mr. Lancer tapped the mike at the podium which got everyone's attention. Cameras started flashing and tears started falling down parent's faces as they watched their children sitting with pride.

"Thank you all for joining us." Mr. Lancer spoke into the microphone. "Today, we are here to say goodbye to our graduating class, as they leave the walls of Casper High and head out to make something of themselves. First off, we have our Valedictorian Ms. Samantha Manson, who has a few words for her fellow classmates." Mr. Lancer motioned for Sam to get up and take the mike so that she could say something to her fellow classmates. Sam slowly walked to the podium and placed the piece of paper down, eyeing what she had written. She remembered when Mr. Lancer told her to have a speech prepared a couple of weeks earlier and to write down what she was feeling. The whole 'heading off to college is an adventure that they were willing to take' speech she wrote made no sense to her today. After all she had been through in the last couple of weeks; the speech seemed like a lie. Sam crumpled up the paper while tossing it aside, making everyone confused at what she was doing. Sam was going to do it. She was going to make her own speech from her own heart. She just hoped that she knew what she was doing.

"I was going to tell you all a speech about how college is just the next chapter of your life that you are all going to enjoy but I realized that it was just a big lie, so I decided to give you some advice." Sam took a deep breath while looking straight at Danny. Everyone in the room's eyes followed Sam as Danny soon became the only thing everyone was interested in.

"Is there a reason why we're all staring at me?" Danny wondered out loud.

"It's because my speech has to do with _you_ Danny." Sam spoke up. Danny's face turned beet red but Sam ignored it and continued. "A couple of weeks ago, I thought that it would be exciting to head off to college and learn how to grow up. But now that I stand here, I realized I don't want to be across the world from you and I don't want to lose you. That's why when I was in my room the other day, after you left; I had decided to do some research. And in the end, I was able to get into NYU in the fall. It was a last minute thing, and I realized how much you want to go to New York. Plus, my parents are good at convincing the NYU board to just let one more student in." Everyone 'awed' at Sam's small speech towards Danny, but Danny somehow felt a bit guilty.

"Sam, I don't want you to apply to NYU because of me." Danny pointed to himself. "I thought you wanted to go to Oxford…you seemed happy there."

"I was…" Sam stepped down from the stage to walk towards Danny. "But I was happier when you came to visit and when you came to see me. Don't you get it Danny? I'm not complete unless I'm with _you_." Sam and Danny were soon looking at one another face to face while all of the seniors watched in silence. Was Danny going to say something or not? Danny soon gave Sam a smile and took his hand in hers.

"Well then, if this is something that you really want." Danny whispered.

"This is something I want." Sam admitted. Danny pressed his forehead to Sam's as Sam ran her hands through Danny's hair, almost oblivious that they were in a gymnasium that had their parents and all of their classmates within. "I love you Danny, and I want to spend every moment I have with you. You're just that important." Danny engulfed Sam into a hug which earned them multiple 'awes' from the crowd.

"I love you too Sam." Danny smiled. The crowd and the seniors rose to their feet and applauded them, but Sam and Danny just blushed.

"As adorable as that was…" Mr. Lancer brought everyone back to earth. "There is still the matter of handing out diplomas." Even Danny and Sam knew that Mr. Lancer was in a good mood, but of course he had to be the one to conduct order. Sam placed a small kiss on Danny's cheek before heading back to her spot in the front. Danny's face turned red as Tucker elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

"So, that had to be fun, right?" Tucker joked.

"Be quiet Tucker." Danny spoke in a playful tone. Danny's eyes were more focused on Sam at the moment, whom was sitting back in her seat and giving Danny a warm affectionate smile. Danny couldn't help but respond to her smile. With Sam by his side, everything was going to be all right.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is the final chapter of the story! I figured since it was going to be short, why not write it and post it now? I hoped you enjoyed the story and the Chapter! :)**

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**_New York City_**

Danny and Sam walked along the hallways of New York University as they looked for their dormitory. Sam couldn't actually believe that her parents had let her come to New York with Danny, but then again it was because of her parents that she was able to come; then again it was because of her grandmother putting some sense in her parents. Danny actually couldn't believe that he was with Sam at this moment in time. While Danny knew that he wanted to major in Astrology, Sam on the other hand needed some help in choosing which Danny didn't seem to mind helping her at all. Danny continued to walk along the hallways when his phone went off. Sam eyed Danny went to get his cell phone and noticed that it was Tucker in which he happily obliged in answering the phone.

"Hello?" Danny placed the phone to his ear as he looked for his room key.

"_Dude, I am saying hello from the University of Florida!" _Tucker yelled into the phone. Danny rolled his eyes and put it on speaker for Sam to hear.

"Well then, hello from South Florida." Danny chuckled.

"Hi Tucker." Sam chimed in with a smile.

"_Hey Sam! How is New York treating you?"_ Tucker asked.

"New York is just the way I like it. It's busy and full of people with their own way of doing things." Sam sounded as if there was pride in her voice. _I figured she would like it, _Danny thought to himself while looking at his cellphone.

"So, what's up? How's Florida?" Danny asked.

"_It's great, and you will never guess who came to USF with me?_" Danny and Sam gave each other questioning looks before hearing a familiar voice. _"Hey guys!_"

"Valerie!" Sam's face turned into a smile.

"You applied to the University of South Florida, Valerie?" Danny wondered.

"_I sure did and after I found out that Tucker was coming here, I decided why not."_ Valerie's voice beamed with pride.

"Well, we're happy for you Val." Sam said. "Hey, we'll talk to you guys later. Danny misplaced the room key again."

"I didn't misplace the room key." Danny retorted but at the same time he was looking for the key in his pockets.

"Sure you didn't honey." Sam's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"_We'll leave you to your finding of the room key."_ Tucker half joked.

"_We'll call you guys later_." Valerie added. And with that, Danny hung up the phone while placing his phone back in his pocket. Sam continued to search for the room key along while Danny had thought of another idea.

"Wait a minute! Why do we need a room key?" Danny turned to Sam and smirked.

"Why do we need a room key? Danny, did you really ask that?" Sam's eyes widened at her boyfriend. "We need a key because we need to get in and out of the room and…" Sam stopped talking when she noticed Danny making his hand turn invisible and placing it inside the room. The door then opened as Sam looked in shock. "And how stupid am I? Of course, you have ghost powers to get us in the room."

"Uh-huh." Danny smiled affectionately. Danny looked to see the room had 4 beds inside the dormitory. That meant that Danny and Sam were going to get new roommates, but the question was who?

"Well, we might as well start unpacking." Danny shrugged his shoulders while choosing their beds. "Then afterwards we can head to the office and ask for a new room key."

"Or, you can help me choose my major." Sam smirked.

"Why don't you just major in literature." Danny thought for a moment. "All of those Goth poems you write are sure to get yourself a book deal."

"And as much as I love when you think of ideas like that, I don't think it would be a bestseller." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I'd by a million copies of your books if that was what it took to be a best seller." Danny blushed as he spoke.

"And that's why I love you." Sam smiled. The door then knocked, which meant that Danny and Sam's new roommates were probably there. Sam turned her head to Danny's while giving him a smile. "Do you want me to get the door?"

"Please and thank you. That way if it's a crazy Danny Phantom fan then I can bust out of here." Sam rolled her eyes and headed to the front door. When she opened the door her face turned into shock at who she saw. It was Catherine and Mallory…they were coming here?

"Hello? Are you our new roommate?" Mallory said with a smile. Sam squealed and when Danny heard, he ran over to her in a defensive stance.

"What? Who?" Danny looked who was at the door and quickly stopped what he was doing. "Mallory! Catherine! Great to see you."

"Danny! It's great to see you too!" Catherine engulfed Danny and Sam into a hug. Danny at first hugged her back but then gave her a confused look.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Oxford." Danny raised his eyebrows.

"We transferred from Oxford to NYU over the summer. Now we can be able to get the college experience that you Americans get." Mallory explained. "And we don't have to worry about Headmaster Hoggins."

"Speaking of Headmaster Hoggins, I heard faintly about the trial." Sam thought for a moment. "Do you know what happened to her?" As soon as Sam had asked, Danny had taken out his phone and started surfing the internet. Catherine, Mallory and Sam gathered around him as soon as Danny let out a sigh.

"Hoggins was found guilty and was given a 180 year sentence." Danny's eyes widened.

"Well she was robbing everyone from their money." Sam said. "And since this was her second offense, the judge wasn't having any of that."

"And now that Vlad is out of our hair forever, we can finally relax." Danny said.

"But you do intend on going to visit home at some point, right Danny?" Sam smirked.

"Of course I intend to go to Amity Park—how does Thanksgiving sound?" Danny half joked. Danny did intend to go home, but for now he needed to focus on school. But at that moment, Danny needed to focus on getting something to eat since he was starving. "Speaking of thanksgiving, who wants some food?"

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Sam teased.

"Maybe a little." Danny blushed.

"How about we head to the NYU cafeteria and then we can eat at the park?" Mallory suggested.

"Right now, that sounds like a great idea." Danny smiled. Danny, Sam, Mallory and Catherine closed the room door before Danny realized something. "But before we go, I need to go and get a new room key. I lost mine."

"But you were only here for 2 hours!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not good at keeping things." Danny admitted.

"Let's go." Sam rolled her eyes while grabbing Danny's hand. First they had to get the new room key, and then they had to go and get some food.

* * *

Catherine, Mallory, Danny and Sam sat at a nearby park while eating their food and observing their surroundings. Danny usually hated school, but of course this was college. Anything could happen. He also liked the fact that he was with Sam, and that nothing could have changed that. Mallory and Catherine continued to eat their food while eyeing the sky.

"So have you guys decided what you want to major in?" Danny wondered.

"I want to major in Criminal Justice." Mallory said.

"I would like to major in Criminal Justice as well." Catherine agreed.

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"Because when we were fighting ghosts with you and Sam and defeating Vlad it made us think that we want to help other people. It just made sense to us." Mallory shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then, we hope that you're able to be successful." Sam said while wrapping her arms around Danny.

"Yeah I…" Danny was going to continue to say something until he sensed something. He had sensed a ghost, here…in New York.

"Let me guess, a ghost?" Catherine asked.

"Yep." Danny let out a sigh. "Now the question is who was the idiot that decided to show up?" As Danny continued to think about it, someone appeared behind them. Sam turned her head and let out a groan.

"It is I! The Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost appeared and cackled. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes while Danny changed into his ghost form.

"Is he dangerous?" Mallory wondered.

"Dangerous? No." Sam growled.

"Annoying? Yes." Danny added while hitting the Box Ghost with a ray. "I'm going to have to take care of this."

"Are you sure that you don't want help?" Sam wondered.

"Nope, I'm good." Danny shook his head.

"Are you sure about that Danny?" Sam asked. "Because the last time that you said that you were fine, you almost had trouble with him."

"Fine, you want to help? Let's go." Danny said. With no hesitation, Sam transformed into a ghost as Catherine and Mallory looked in awe.

"Hey Box Ghost?" Sam taunted.

"What is it Ghost children?" The Box Ghost was a bit confused when Danny flew up towards him.

"BEWARE!" Danny smirked as his fist flew at the Box Ghost.

_WHAM!_

**_THE END_**


End file.
